New Images
by hybridspuppy
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline Forbes has already changed her name for her job, but she is tired and needs to change her image from America's sweetheart to the real Caroline - the 21 year old woman. Klaus Mikaelson decides enough is enough and changes his bad boy, reckless ways to settle down. With a new TV show casting them both, how will they stay away from one another?
1. Shopping

Caroline Forbes sits in the café booth with her best friends, the latte in front of her steaming lightly as she sips it idly. "Caroline, what's wrong?" Bonnie asks sincerely, causing Elena to look up from her screen. "I don't want to be America's sweetheart anymore," Caroline admits, a weight lifting from her shoulders and heart. "I can help with that," Katherine smirks, winking at her from across the table. "We can be lesbians for a bit. Wear a lot of leather and we'll get you a motorbike. Then you can cheat on me with a roadie during one of your tours after you make an album filled with songs about fucking boys over and ruling the world as an evil overlord."

"You scare me, Katherine," Bonnie admits only half joking, "And aren't you in a relationship?" Katherine shugs innocently "I try, Bonnie, I try... And I'm sure Elijah wouldn't mind," Katherine jokes, winking at her. "No, you've got to be the sweetheart. There's not many left and it is how you get jobs," Elena snaps, slapping the laptop shut and glaring at Caroline. "Elena, I know you're my manager but this is my life. I need a change before I go out of my freaking mind!" Caroline tries. "It's like I'm stuck in frilly dresses and pigtails even though I'm 21! I feel like Taylor Swift but worse because I'm not even doing country pop... I'm doing normal pop."

Elena sighs and looks at her sadly, about to comment when Caroline is trapped between two bodies. "Blondie's right," Damon smirks, placing an arm on the back of the bench behind Caroline. "We all know you hate the good girl image, Damon, so your opinion doesn't count," Elena hisses, glaring at her crush of two years who simply raises his hands in mock surrender. "As her publicist, I agree with Caroline," Stefan cuts in, "Everyone is expecting the whole sweetheart thing. If she's uncomfortable, it will show in her work and she'll lose fans, money and everything she's built up. If we start changing her image subtly and at a slow pace then people will get used to it. If we change everything in one day, everyone will think she's joining the long list of celebrities who couldn't take it."

"I've got it!" Bonnie exclaims, leaning forward. "Me and Kat drag her in to the sexy side of fame. Katherine, you want to do a fashion line, right? Well, Caroline is great with fashion. Plus, we've always wanted to sing that song we wrote in college together, haven't we, Care? We can do that and that'll change your image slowly because you'll wear your Kat's label and she'll wear yours and you'll both be smokin' hot!"

"That is the best idea you have ever had!" Caroline squeals excitedly. "If there weren't a table in the way, I would kiss you!" Damon perks up at that. "Don't let that stop you!" He smirks, earning a slap on the back of the head from Stefan. "Dude, that's our sister," Stefan scolds, earning a round of laughter. "Well, Elena?" Caroline prompts hopeful. "Fine," Elena sighs, actually agreeing with the brilliant idea Bonnie had. Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine squeal and shriek excitedly as the other three roll their eyes.

* * *

Klaus throws a glass in to the fire-place, the flames growing with the scotch that rains on them. "What that hell?" Rebekah demands, stopping at the door and looking at her brothers. "Niklaus, please, calm yourself," Elijah pleads softly. "This is the fifth turn down that I've had in three months, Elijah!" Klaus roars, "What am I doing wrong?" Elijah takes a deep breath to keep his calm composure.

"Niklaus, unlike many of the other directors, this one told me why they didn't hire you, but I have a feeling that the others have similar opinions," Elijah tells him wearily, "He believed that your reckless behaviour in your personal life would reflect in your professional work. What you have auditioned for has been rather serious work and I do believe that your antics off-screen have affected many an opinion in the professional world of work." Klaus' jaw ticks and Rebekah clears her throat, both brothers turning to look at her.

"I think 'Lijah is right," she admits sheepishly, "A lot of stuff in the papers, magazines and online have said that you're too... dismissive towards authority and that you don't have... respectable behaviour. They pick up on everything you do, Nik. All the girls, the alcohol, the clubbing... Everything." Klaus growls in distaste before dropping in to his seat, muttering and cursing under his breath.

"I'm here, what the hell is going on?" Stefan demands as he strides in uncertain of the situation. "I need a new image," Klaus retorts as he rubs his face. Stefan's eyebrows shoot up and he looks at the other two who stare at him hopefully. "I'll get some people on it, buddy," Stefan sincerely says, tapping away on his phone. "Looks like I'm going shopping with someone else this weekend," Stefan complains under his breath. "Why is that, mate?" Klaus asks with narrowed eyes.

"You'll need a new wardrobe, something that still has that _I'm sexy and I know it_ look whilst also holding an _I'm a man of commitment_ look, too," Katherine smirks, hips swaying as she enters the room and sits in Elijah's chair like a queen. "Why are you here?" Klaus whines, looking over at Stefan. "My friend, his girlfriend," Stefan defends, pointing to Elijah who greets Katherine with a quick kiss to the lips.

"So, this new wardrobe," Katherine plots, tapping a well manicured finger to her pouted lips in thought. "More shirts and tighter jeans; less baggy jeans and Henley's. We'll keep the necklaces because they're a personal thing, but less leather jackets and more suit jackets and formal ones. You should get more normal shoes instead of those bulky boots you've stocked up on like they'll save you from an apocalypse."

Klaus just rolls his eyes, knowing that Katherine will steal his credit card to buy it all for him anyway. "Stefan, we can take him and Care together to save time and so I'm not smothered in testosterone," Katherine suggests. "But_ I_ don't want to be smothered by her shopping bags," Stefan whines like a child. "She's your sister, get over it," Katherine huffs. "Woah, you have a sister?" Klaus frowns at Stefan. "Did I forget to mention that?" He offers weakly, scratching the back of his neck. "Yes, Stefan, you did," he rolls his eyes.

"Maybe I should also mention that she is Stefan's twin sister, Carolina Salvatore," Katherine smirks, "Or better known as my bestie, Caroline Forbes." Rebekah's eyes practically fall out of her head and Klaus just face palms himself. "Yeah, it _was_ a little awkward listening to you talk about my sister's hotness," Stefan grimaces at Klaus. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Klaus growls out. "Because I didn't want you to convince me to set you up with her," Stefan replies obviously, "Have you met you?" Klaus rolls his eyes at that, simply ignoring it. "Well, now we all know about Stefan's secret twin, shall we get to work on Nik's new image?" Rebekah suggest as she drops her laptop on to the table, searching for clothes with Katherine as Klaus is told the 'rules' that follow his image by the men.

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm here," Klaus whines from the passenger seat of Katherine's convertible. "Because you're a new man, Klausykins," Katherine smirks. "You're growing up out of your late adolescence in to maturity... Albeit a bit late, but still. Also, Caroline's growing out of the shell my idiot of a sister kept her in. It's easier for me to drag the both of you around at the same time." Klaus' mood deflates even more when he sees Stefan fighting with a blonde and Katherine's twin.

"I didn't know my prude half had it in herself to do public fights," Katherine smirks as she climbs out of the car, "Come on." Elena storms off and Katherine runs over to the other two who are still in a heated argument. "Woah, besties, chill out," Katherine interrupts, rubbing the girl's back as Klaus approaches. "What's going on?"

"Did you know that Stefan hasn't told anyone we're twins?" She bursts, spinning around to Katherine. Klaus' eyes widen and he feels the air knocked out of him when Caroline Forbes glares at Katherine. Her golden curls fan out around her face, falling past her shoulders in perfect spirals. Her blue eyes are filled with fire as she talks Katherine's ear off whilst Stefan waits with a sheepish expression on his face. Caroline's beauty is practically a punch to the chest, her voice like a song to his ears even when she's shouting and, dare he say it, he's enamoured.

"Klaus!" Katherine snaps, clicking in front of his face. "Yeah, sorry. What did you... want?" He stutters, blushing as he looks anywhere that isn't Caroline's amused smile and flushed cheeks which make her look more adorable than her little outburst did. "I said where do you want to go first?" Katherine smirks, meeting Stefan's narrowed eyes. "Wherever you're going to drag me to," her replies with a sigh, obviously saying the right thing because the next thing he knows is that he's being led by the hand through the mall doors like a child.

* * *

Whilst Klaus and Stefan wait outside what feels like the millionth show shop for the girls, Stefan turns to his daydreaming friend. "Why do you keep looking at my sister like that?" He asks with narrowed eyes and hidden amusement. "What?" Klaus scoffs unconvincingly. "I'm- I'm not looking at her like anything! I don't know what you're talking about!" Stefan just rolls his eyes and shifts the bags he was forced to carry, the handles cutting in to his hands. "Yeah, I can see that," Stefan smirks, not looking at Klaus but still feeling the scowl he's being given.

"I'm not looking at her," Klaus mutters, sliding down the wall until he's sat on the ground, Stefan soon following suit. "Yes you are," Stefan sighs, turning to look at him knowingly. "Just... listen for a minute, yeah? Caroline doesn't do anything by a half, including falling in love. You, my friend, have a tendency to break hearts before they even love you. Luckily, though, you've changed. You now date women and treat them with respect. You text them and call them just to talk about nothing. You are a man of commitment... You are a man my sister would want to date." Klaus grumbles under his breath before sighing loudly. "Yes, I am," he agrees with a nod. "I will ask her on a date... if that's okay with you..."

"It's fine with me... Probably not with Caroline, though. She's a fan of her independence. She also only knows stories on Nik the Bachelor Playboy Man-whore," Stefan warns. "Don't feel bad about her rejection, she'll give you a chance to prove yourself." Klaus frowns at that and glares at him. "Why are you so sure she'll reject me?" He demands annoyed. "Because she's my sister and I know her. She'll give you a chance if you deserve it," Stefan smirks, patting his shoulder as the girls walk back out of the store with more bags.

"We're done, lets get lunch," Katherine orders, grabbing Caroline's hand and spinning the blonde around towards the exit, the boys in tow muttering about the amount Katherine bought.

* * *

"You know whenever you're not staring at Klaus that he's staring at you, right?" Katherine tells her as she reapplies her eyeliner in the bathroom of the restaurant. "What? I'm not staring and... neither is he!" Caroline blushes furiously, blinking on mascara. "Yes, you are, and so is he," Katherine laughs, stepping back and checking Caroline out in her new outfit. Black leather trousers that are like a second skin on her long legs, burgundy wedge ankle boots and a crimson blouse with heavy crimson and black eye makeup. Basically, she looks hotter than hell.

"Look, I'm not saying that you're going to marry him or have sex with him by the end of the night," Katherine huffs, fluffing up Caroline's curls. "I'm just saying that what you've heard about him - the womanizer bit - isn't all that he is. He's actually a great guy and he's not being a dick anymore. Just... give him a chance to prove that to you."

"You're acting like he wants a chance," Caroline sighs, leaning back on the sinks. "I don't see why he wouldn't," Katherine shrugs. "I don't see why he would," Caroline counters, looking down at her shoes. "I don't look like those girls he used to pick up, I'm not a model or anything. I always say the wrong things and I always mess it up." Katherine grabs Caroline's face, squishing her cheeks slightly as Caroline stares at her startled. "No, none of this. You are a sexy, beautiful, smart and wonderful woman. If I were a lesbian, I'd be in love with you! Now, get out there, be confident and make Klaus drool on himself or so help me, I will make you step on Lego." Caroline's eyebrows shoot up and she mumbles, "You are evil!" Katherine smirks and releases Caroline's face. "I know, darling, I know," Katherine whispers teasingly, grabbing Caroline's hand and pulling her out.

* * *

Klaus looks up as the girls come back to the table and spits out his mouthful of water not-so-subtly. "Smooth," Stefan drawls sarcastically as he wipes down the table. Klaus groans inwardly, wanting nothing more than to drown in his glass of water with the embarrassment. All he seems to do today is make a complete fool of himself in front of her.

"You okay, Klaus?" Katherine smirks as she sits in the chair opposite him. "Yeah, just... choked," he mumbles as Caroline sits down next to him and flicks her eyes to him quickly. _Great,_ he thinks, _now she thinks I'm an idiot!_ "Are you having a bad day?" Stefan taunts. "Something like that," he mutters agitated, sending a glare towards Stefan. "Well, lets order before you kill yourself by accident, then," Katherine winks teasingly.

"Don't bully him, guys," Caroline cuts in, sending pointed looks to her brother and friend. "We're not!" Katherine defends herself weakly. "Yes, you are," Klaus sneers, earning a giggle from Caroline. He glares at her and she rolls her eyes. "Hey, I'm the one defending you! It's not my fault you look like an angry bunny when you do that," she laughs. "I do not!" He argues with a chuckle. Stefan looks at Katherine and she winks at him, an idea coming to her mind that just gets better with time.

* * *

"Caroline, I have had a brilliant idea," Elena announces as she walks in to the room with papers in her hands. Caroline looks at her incredulously and the brunette sighs, "Alright, fine. Katherine and Stefan had a brilliant idea." Caroline's eyes widen in fear; she knew they were planning something yesterday whilst she and Klaus were talking during lunch but she didn't think they'd try and-

"How do you feel about acting again?" Elena asks, cutting Caroline's thoughts just short of a drunken Vegas marriage and business contract babies. "What?" Caroline asks, pulling a face of disbelief. "Well, Kat and Bonnie have spots on a show but they need another girl, preferably blonde, to fill their missing spot on the show," Elena explains with a weary smile plastered on her face. "I'll audition," Caroline relents, holding out her hand for the scripts. "Great! Your part is Camille, the bar tender and you'll audition with the guy playing Joseph the vampire king of New Orleans," Elena explains before diving in to the plot she obviously adores.

"Are you living your actress dreams through me?" Caroline teases once Elena's done with her over enthusiastic rant. "No, if I wanted to be on the show I'd lock Katherine away and pretend to be her," Elena jokes, laughing when Caroline looks at her scared. "I'm kidding, now learn your lines for next week!" She drops the script on Caroline's legs before leaving the room to go to her bedroom.

* * *

Elijah walks in to the room and drops and audition script on the table. "Katherine got you an audition next week. Learn your lines... You're the male in the script, in case it wasn't obvious," he tells him before walking out of the room to join her in their bedroom. He watches Elijah walk away before rolling his eyes at him. _He's turning in to Katherine,_ Klaus thinks before flicking through the script. _At least it's not a shit TV show... Ooh, it's a main role, too. _He reads the description of Camille and smiles, thinking immediately of Caroline. Shaking his head at his stupid inability to function around her, he begins reading the script, liking it more and more as he goes on.

* * *

**AN: Ta da? Did you like? I know there wasn't a lot of Klaroline but... *shrugs* If you like, leave a review? **


	2. Casting

Caroline taps her foot nervously as she sits with Katherine, waiting for her name to be called. There are hundreds of girls there, waiting for their chance to be a main role whilst she's here because she had an early midlife crisis. She contemplates texting Klaus just so she has something to do to keep busy, since they've become pretty good friends over the past week, texting and calling each other. She smiles, remembering all the times his stupid texts made her laugh until she cried and her stomach hurt from not breathing. She only hopes he enjoyed her texts, too, and doesn't find her annoying.

"You're a great actress, Care," Katherine soothes as she spins upside down on her seat with her legs up the wall and her hair tumbling down to the floor. "I know I can act, but I'm not even sure I want this," Caroline admits , she's more nervous about Klaus than the audition but she doesn't want Kat knowing about her befriending Klaus. "Hey, yes you do," Katherine tells her, "You want fun, this is fun. You want work, this is work. You get to work with your best friends and meet cute guys they cast and-"

"Caroline Forbes?" The shocked voice calls, looking around before falling on the singer's face and smiling star-struck. "Oh god, it's a fan," Katherine mutters under her breath, placing her hands on the floor and kicking her body off the seat until she's flipped on to her hands. Caroline rolls her eyes at her show off friend before walking out on to the stage, slightly envious that Kat's hair and clothes are perfect despite her acrobatic display.

She steps up on stage with Marcel, the producer's friend that's standing in as Joseph. He flashes her a shit eating grin as his eyes rake over her body, his bald head shining under the lights and distracting her from any kind of handsome features he has. He's kind of creepy, leering at her like that. The stage is set up with a bar and she plays with the props as instructed by Katherine; using body language and facial expressions as she fiddles with glasses and walks around to follow stage directions. She's very good at sweeping through tables even in her six inch heels.

She reads her lines with him, only half heartedly, finding no chemistry with Marcel, but still manages to made quite the convincing performance. They're halfway through when the director dives out of her chair. "I WANT THAT ONE!" She declares, waving a finger at Caroline as she spins around with her hair swishing around her slender body past her hips. "I like her! I want her! Not like that, stop giggling you imbecile!" Caroline giggles and steps down the stage after Marcel as the girl staring in awe at Caroline runs off to tell the others to leave.

"Now, this may be sudden, but we've got Marcel auditions later today and I want to see who has the best chemistry with you. Obviously you weren't feeling it with _Marcel_ because of his _face_." Marcel sneers at Lexi before picking up his bag and leaving with a quick wave of his hand. "Asshole," she mutters before turning back to Caroline.

"Anyway, I'm Lexi, you know Katherine and Bonnie and Jeremy, our effects guy and Kat's baby bro," she introduces whilst ignoring Jeremy's eye roll, "This is our writer, Jenna and our producer, Alaric. Now, are you up for auditioning? It can be rather exhausting, I'm warning you now." Caroline nods and Lexi jumps around excitedly. "Wonderful! Meet back here in an hour, okay?" She disappears with her assistant, rambling on as the girl makes note on a clipboard and follows in what can only be described as a shuffling jog.

"Lets get you looking like Camille," Katherine smiles devilishly, grabbing Caroline's hand and pulling her to the dressing rooms.

* * *

Klaus gets up on the stage and looks at the girl, his brows furrowed as he looks at her in over the knee grey socks, black knee high boots and a grey sweater that just reaches the high band of her leather skirt that falls to mid-thigh. Her blonde hair falls over her back in curls and he tilts his head. "Caroline?" He calls quietly, causing her to spin around and smile at him surprised. "Klaus? Hi," she greets with a smile. "I didn't think we'd see each other for a while," he beams, dimples in his cheeks. _Dimples? Really? What a bastard!_ "Yeah, I mean, I know we talked yesterday about meeting up but... Wait, you're not stalking me, are you?" She teases him, making him chuckle. "You caught me," he jokes, her laughter warming him inside with the proud little achievement of being the one to make her laugh.

"Alright, get in to positions!" Lexi orders loudly, breaking the two from their moment. Caroline puts down her water bottle and flits off behind the bar to prepare.

_Marcel walks in to the bar, sliding in front of Camille with a shit eating grin she loves to hate. "Hello, Cami," he smirks, her hands fumbling when she hears his voice. She looks up in to his eyes with a small scowl. "Your boys were at it again last night,_ Marcy,_" she greets distastefully. "Apologies, my beautiful Camille," he replies sincerely, watching her walk away with nothing but adoration in his eyes. He looks over her body in that outfit and smirks wider. "Stop looking at my ass," she scolds without turning around. "What a fine one it is, though, love," he teases, receiving a scowl over the shoulder before she returns to stacking glasses._

_They continue banter, with Camille's rejection only spurring on Joseph's attraction and attempts at wooing her._

_"One day, Camille," he calls as he leaves, "One day you'll stop resisting me and live a little. I promise I won't hurt you if you give me a chance, sweetheart."_

Lexi dives up, fist pumping the air with both hands before pointing at Klaus. "I WANT THAT ONE!" She proclaims before turning to Alaric. "You are older than me! WHY ARE YOU SO IMMATURE! STOP GIGGLING! YOU ARE A GROWN MAN! URG!" Lexi spins on her heels, slapping him with her thick hair before flashing up the stairs to congratulate them both.

"Klaus, you are my Joseph," Lexi beams, "You and Caroline just... _fit_! It's PERFECT! I'll contact your managers, now give me the names because it was Kat that set you up." Caroline starts, "My brother, Stefan Salvatore is easier to contact, but Elena Gilbert is my actual manager." She trails off with the numbers and Lexi scribbles them down. "Elijah Mikaelson, my brother, or pass a message on to Stefan. He's my mate, it'll do," Klaus offers before reciting Elijah's number. "Alright, I'll get on to that and we'll have our first read through this months!" Lexi replies excitedly, skipping off to find Anna and shout at her to get it sorted out.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Klaus asks, turning to Caroline with a confident smile. She bites her lip in thought, considering her options. One; she rejects him and kicks herself later because _come on_ it's _Klaus freaking Mikaelson_ and he's asking _her_ on date after one slightly awkward day out with her twin and their friend. Two; she goes out to dinner with him and gossip spreads that they're dating, which could give the show and _them_ publicity but could also be a bit awkward but- FUCK IT! Katherine put her on the spot with the auditions so she's got a new boost in her confidence, especially after getting the part.

"Yes," she smiles back, "You kno Katherine set us up, right?" He nods, before watching her walk away, enjoying the way her hips swing and the skirt swishes around her long leg. "You're drooling, just there," Katherine teases, pointing at his mouth until he shoves her hand away lightly. "I am not. Now, shut up and tell me what I should do for a date," he hisses, waiting for her to sto laughing and listening intenly to everythin Katherine has to say about the vague points to a great date. Original, cute, fun, memorable and a lot of effort put in.

Caroline walks back out with a skip in her step, dressed in black heeled pumps, skinny white jeans and a black blouse with a white blazer over the top. She's tied her curls up in to a messy plait that falls over one shoulder with her fringe slightly over one eye covered in thick eyeliner. "Ready to go, Kat?" she asks as Katherine shoves his phone back in to his waiting hand. "Yep," Katherine beams back victoriously, linking arms with the blonde. "See you later, Klaus," she says shyly, biting the inside of her lip to supress a grin. "See you later, love," he nods, dimpled cheeks hooking her in as Katherine tugs her away. "Lets go SHOPPING!" Katherine sings off tune, Caroline's beautiful eyes rolling at Katherine's excitement. "By the way, I know you've been texting him all week," Katherine adds, smirking at Caroline's blush.

* * *

_Wear something formal but bring a comfortable change of clothes. I'll pick you up at 8 .; )_

She purses her lips at her phone, narrowing her eyes at the lack of detail as she pulls out her boots, jeans and a t-shirt before hanging up her dress on her wardrobe door. "Ooh, a change of clothes?" Katherine purrs, inspecting her clothes like it's her prey. "Where is he taking you?" Caroline shrugs and shows her the text, Katherine's eyebrows pulling together. "Don't put out! Put out and I kill you both!" Katherine warns, only receiving an eye roll in response. "I don't do that, Kat. I like real relationships and I'm going to tell him that tonight if he tries anything," Caroline sighs as the clock beeps 6pm. "Now get lost, I need to get ready!"

* * *

He steps out of the car, eyes catching the glint of a lens around the corner of the building to hint to him that there's cameras all around. He steps up to the door as Caroline walks out with a fawn coat buttoned up and her long creamy legs on show for him in a pair of nude heels. He takes her bag and places it in the back of the car before opening the door for her. "You know that there are cameras everywhere, right?" She whispers, turning to him without realising how close they are. "I was about to ask you the same thing, love," he smirks, licking his bottom lip absently as the tension builds between them. Caroline feels it too, turning her head back with a faint blush before slipping in to the car.

They drive in silence as she looks out of the windows, trying to guess where they're going. "You aren't going to guess?" he smirks, tapping the wheel calmly as she fidgets. "Katherine told me you wouldn't tell me because you're going to kill me," she tells him amused, his chuckle filling the small space of the car. "I promise I'm not going to kill you," he teases, "though I'm still not telling you where we're going." She huffs and pouts at him, but he gives her that smug smirk and she turns away from him.

"Can you at least tell me _why_ you aren't telling me?" She asks, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "If I tell you what the first part of the evening is then you'll keep asking until I tell you what the second part is and I want to keep the surprise," he explains with a small shrugs. She gives up with a loud huff that makes him smile.

"I half expected you to have a personal driver," she admits as they finally pull in to a parking lot. "Well, I only use them for events but I have a few staff in my home here. Back in England we have the full works with maids and butlers. It's actually ridiculous. I only have a housekeeper to keep the fridge stocked and the house clean because I spend most of my time working or at the family home with Elijah and Kol."

He parks he car and slips out of the door, rounding to her side and opening her door for her. He offers her his hand and she really looks at him, thinking how great he looks with the light coming down on him from behind. His sandy hair looks a bit darker and his eyes look green. He wears a dark blue shirt open at the top to reveal a few necklaces under the collar. His lack suit fits him snugly and she can't help but think how handsome he looks. She's been out with hot guys before, but Klaus isn't just hot. He's handsome and charming and chivalrous. She loves it! _No, bad Caroline, not too fast!_

She takes his hand and slips out of the car, waiting as he reaches in to the back to retrieve her bag. "Ready, love?" he smiles, offering his arm to her and still carrying her bag for her. She loops her hand in to the crook of his elbow, letting him lead the way to the building. "A gallery?" She breathes as he unlocks the door. "My favourite gallery in the city," he tells her proudly, holding the door open for her. She walks in and can't take the smile from her face as she looks at the beautiful paintings. She unbuttons her coat and he immediately come up behind her to take it from her. "Are we the only ones here?" She whispers, the rest of the gallery silent around them. "A mate of mine owns the gallery," he tells her quietly, "He owed me a favour or two and I asked for the night in the gallery undisturbed." She nods, wanting to appreciate the nice gesture but the insecure voice in the back of her head takes over her mouth.

"Must be nice to snap your fingers and get whatever you want," she mumbles, stepping out of her coat. "I'm not happy, though," he admits, hanging her coat up with lingering moments, feeling her eyes on him. "No matter what I have done, that emptiness inside doesn't disappear." He looks over and his breath catches in his throat at the sight of her.

She wears a midnight blue dress that hugs her curvy frame, baroque lace over the block material around her body reaches to her collarbone and down her arms to show her skin. She turns from him slightly and he catches sight of the missing back of her dress, showing her sharp shoulder blades and arched back. He clears his throat, the tension in the air shifting from intense to lust.

She looks back at him and notices him looking down to the ground. "I get it, you know," she replies meekly, his eyes cautiously looking at him. "You feel like there's no person in the world that loves you or understands you. It's normal, it's human. It doesn't mean you turn in to a douche." He bites his lip to hold back harsh words before nodding. "True," he reluctantly agrees, "But as you can see I'm not doing that anymore." A playful smirk creeps up on her lips. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she tells him as she begins walking down the long hall with her heels echoing in the building. "That's why I like you," he throws back, locking the door before walking after her.

* * *

She tilts her head, stopping at a painting of a sleeping child with white blonde hair falling over her face. A light comes from her, fighting off the darkness around her as she dreams. "What do you think of this one?" He asks, coming to a stop behind her. "I think it's my favourite," she tells him with a smile on her face. "Why?" He prompts; this must be the tenth time this evening he's told her to explain the painting, always teaching her how to read it better and to not hold back with him.

"I- I like how the girl's innocence fights off the dark," Caroline explains, still looking at the painting. "She's asleep and so small - she's weak and vulnerable - but she's still fighting off all the darkness and misery that's around her because she's pure. There are eyes in the dark," she points to the very faint outlines of eyes, just a few shades lighter than the black, "That means someone is watching her but I don't know whether they're sinister or not. I mean, if they were a danger then they'd be more visible, wouldn't they? Like an angry red or something but they're more like a shadow that's too dark itself to save her but wants to keep her safe anyway."

He clears his throat slightly and she turns quick enough to see his eyes building with tears as he looks away from her and the painting. She looks for a name, but can't find one, and it clicks in her mind. "You're the shadow, aren't you?" She asks, slipping her hand in to his. "You painted it. The eyes are you watching over your sister." He nods and looks back to her, proud but apprehensive. "I love it. You don't need to explain anything to me, but just know that it's my favourite piece in here," she tells him with an honest smile.

"Our- Her father wasn't the best man," Klaus tells her, leading her to one of the benches and sitting with her, their hands still locked together. "Let me explain," he offers when she frowns confused by his correction. "My mother had an affair and I was born nine months later. Mikael, my step-father, beat me because he couldn't beat her. He loved her despite her affair. I took the beatings from aged five to eighteen. My older brothers would try and even my mother, but when she was pregnant she couldn't risk it. Finn, the eldest, kept her safe in her room and consoled her whilst Elijah tried to calm Mikael down. When Rebekah was little, she'd try to save me but then he'd only try to hurt her so I'd cover her or push her out of the room to stop her getting hurt. She learnt to just stay in her room eventually, coming down to find me beaten on the floor in one of the rooms. She'd curl up next to me and sleep with me until I regained consciousness and took her back to bed in case he found her."

"When I turned eighteen, I was taller and stronger than Mikael but still took the hits so that the others wouldn't. I left home after telling Rebekah and Kol that Mikael wouldn't hurt them. I was right. I moved to America without a penny to my name and was lucky enough to find Elijah. I'd had my last beating about two days before and I looked a mess. Nowhere else would take me in because they thought I was some sort of thug or something. Elijah took me in and helped me build a career. I didn't take to anything corporate, but I took an interest in acting. As my name became more known, Mikael became more bitter. He hated it so much he eventually drank himself to death and Rebekah and Kol could move over here to be with me without Mikael's wrath."

She moves closer and hugs him tightly around the waist from the side. "I- I don't understand how he could do that to you," she cries, closing her eyes and burying her face in his chest. "He was a monster," he tells her softly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, hands splayed on her bare skin and sending tingles up her spin.

She eventually pulls back, kissing his cheek. "Wh- What was that for?" He stammers, making her smile. "For being honest," she shrugs shyly, "For telling me and trusting me." He nods and smiles, pulling her up with him. "Come on, we've to more to do," he murmurs, swiping his thumbs under her eyes gently with an amused look. "Sorry, but we can't have you looking like a panda when there's cameras everywhere." She laughs and shoves him away playfully, walking back to her bag and checking her makeup and wiping the mascara from the corners of her eyes before walking back over and taking his hand. "Lead the way," she breathes, looking in to his eyes and finding herself lost in the deep sea green of them.

* * *

She steps out of the bathrooms in her 'casual' clothes, annoyed that Katherine sneakily changed them in to her skinniest blue jeans and a yellow tank top with a forest green cardigan; her simple sexy outfit, according to the note. _Yeah, no wonder why,_ Caroline thinks as she looks at the amount of cleavage on show and the tight, curve showing jeans. She can't even lift her arms up without her stomach coming out on show.

He doesn't look at her body though, just at the face she cleared of makeup, save for a little eyeliner and blush. He smiles at her, also changed in to a pair of jeans and a grey Henley that he's left unbuttoned to show his necklaces underneath. _God, what is it with those necklaces? I just want to grab them and- NO! Bed, Caroline! NO! BAD, bad Caroline! FUCK!_ He offers her his arm and she gladly takes it, letting him take her to the surprise.

* * *

It's only ten pm when they arrive at a park, filled with sleeping flowers and street lights along the path with twinkling fairy lights tied between them so there are no dark parts to the open path. He takes her hand and her bag, smiling proudly as he pulls her off course in to the grassy area. "Klaus, where are we going?" She whines for the millionth time. "Hold on a minute," he chuckles, turning her around a tree to a flat area lit up.

She laughs with shock. A white tent lit up with golden fairy lights stands before them, put up in the branches of the trees around them. The flaps are open so she can see inside, a blanket set up with a picnic basket in the middle with cushions all around them.

"I was going to just do a normal picnic, but I don't think you'd appreciate the bugs that come out at night," he teases, tickling her as he pretends there are bugs on her. She giggles and shoves him away, only to have him catch her hand and walk inside the tent with him.

She realises that the material above them is clear, not letting bugs in but letting them see out. She lies back, pulling a cushion from the side and resting her head on it. She looks at the stars, thinking about what he told her back in the gallery and realising just how much faith he put in her to keep it to herself and how painful it must be to relive that time.

"My father left when me and Stefan were five and Damon was nine," she tells him, sitting up and leaning back as he pours two glasses of champagne, making her smile slightly thinking of how he sees this as a celebration of winning her over for a single date. "He tried to get custody of us, but he didn't have a lot of money at the time what with him disappearing to a different state and settling the divorce. Our mother had cheated on him with another man who moved in not long after dad left. This boyfriend, Bill, he- he was awful and Liz - our mother - couldn't see it. I was too young to understand what he was doing, but after a year of him living with us, he took a special interest in me."

She takes a drink of her champagne and looks over quickly to find him catching on. His hands are balled in to fists and his stoic face is betrayed by his furious eyes. "Damon walked in one day when Bill was alone with me and started screaming so loud that the neighbours called the police. Liz was distraught after finding out that he was grooming me and tried... you know." She looks down and he gently reaches over, tilting her face to look back at him.

"I don't think of you any differently, love," he whispers, "I admire your strength to tell me that." He leans over and presses a light kiss on her lips, pulling back before she can react to his soft, full lips on hers for the first time. She's never had a kiss so sweet and gentle before and she doesn't really know what to do with herself now.

"I barely remember it, but we were immediately sent to our father with Liz's money. She tries every year to contact us, but we all blame her because she knew he'd done that to his _own_ kids that we never knew he had in Richmond. Our dad let us do whatever we wanted and taught me how to be out-going and bright again after Bill threw off my confidence and everything. That's how I became an actress; dad taking me to dance class then to singing lessons and I moved on to acting school. He was surprised I actually took a university course in Psychology, because I figured if I didn't make it as a singer then I would be something along those lines."

"That's a smart idea," he admits, "I actually graduated with a masters in Art History. I knew I'd always be creating art, so I pursued a career in acting with a back up as an artist." They begin eating, Chinese food from a restaurant nearby as they talk and laugh. She's truly never had such a great date and they have more in common than they thought. He's also a lot different to what they show him as in magazines, too.

He teases her relentlessly and compliments her endlessly throughout the evening, both finding common ground in being terrified of Katherine when she's angry. They talk about their siblings and she learns more about his brothers and sister whilst he learns more about Damon, the brother he hasn't been in contact with much. They trade childhood stories and teen tragedies, even delving in to their mistakes in romance

"Matt was my first boyfriend," she tells him. "Matt Donovan, the quarterback?" He asks impressed, earning a confused look. "Sorry, I've seen photos of you with him before in magazines," he shrugs shyly. "Yeah, we grew up together, he was heartbroken over Elena. We tried and failed miserably but we're still pretty good friends. Tyler Lockwood was the _worst_ mistake of my life. He was such an ass, always trying to control me and tell me I couldn't see any other guys unless it was Stefan. He even tried to get me to stop seeing _Damon_ because they didn't get along so I dumped him. Then he decided I was the love of his life and started stalking me. I had to get a restraining order and move apartments. Even Stefan changed his phone number because he'd get calls asking how I was and if I as ready to be with him again. It was a nightmare."

"I was in college," he tells her, "And there was this girl named Tatia Petrova. She was the best looking girl in the entire college and I was stupid and young and completely hooked. She found out that Elijah had a lot of money, began playing me to get to Elijah then started playing us both without us knowing. One night, I came home and heard Elijah getting it on with someone and I was about to leave when I realised I knew the voice. The bitch was on him, on our sofa and she looked right in to my eyes before _finishing_ what she's started with him. She ran out on us and always manages to find me to try and seduce me again so she can get to the money. I swore off relationships, and that's sort of why I didn't do dating... until now. I guess I needed the right person to show me not all women are the devil incarnated."

"I bet Katherine didn't help with that mind set," she mutters, smiling when his deep laughter fills the tent. "No, she didn't really. The first time I met her was with Kol. We came back and they were getting rather close to taking each other's clothes off. I said to Kol that I thought Elijah was gay and she heard. She shoved Elijah off of her rather forcefully and looked me dead in the eye before saying, "he's not gay. Actually, he's an animal in the bedroom and ravished me six times on the sofa, four times on the stairs, eight times against the walls in various rooms and twelve times in the bedroom just this week and it's only Friday. Be very careful about what you say because you do _not_ want me as an enemy." I couldn't look my brother in the eye for a week after being told all that."

They laugh until their stomachs hurt, tears coming from Caroline's eyes. "That is so... _Katherine_," she giggles, finally sitting up and wiping her eyes. He watches her until he can't take it anymore, leaning over and kissing her again. She makes a noise of surprise against his mouth, not expecting him to kiss her, but recovers quickly. Her hands cover his neck, pulling him closer as he cups her face with one hand with the other holding her waist.

A small click breaks them apart and he grabs a bread roll, launching it in to the dark blindly. She purses her lips when they hear a grunt, followed by a thud that tells them he hit the guy and knocked him down. She turns to him to find him doing the same, but instead of laughing she grabs his face and kisses him. He opens his mouth to her and wraps his arms around her as she shuffles closer. She teases his tongue with her own, a deep burning running through their skin as they touch and kiss with a building up emotion that neither want to name, as well as lust.

She pulls back for air, biting his bottom lip and looking at him with hooded eyes. A giggle escapes her when he growls and pulls her waist so she's against him, claiming her mouth once more as she runs her hands through his hair and down his back. He fists her curls in his hand and keeps her mouth against his as he ravishes her as best as he can with their clothes on. She knows with just this kiss that this isn't a relationship she's had before. Their kisses are wild and raw or gentle and lingering. There's no middle ground and she's worried about this being the best or worst thing for her because... what if it's the worst thing for her? But, then again, it might be the best thing for her and she's never had anyone kiss her so passionately before.

Her hands tug at his necklaces until their chests are flush together and his hand squeezes her ass in return. She moans in to his mouth as he breaks away from her and places open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, nibbling on her earlobe before sucking on her pulse point until she moans. The kiss was better than any sex he's ever had, even with Tatia when he thought he loved her. He whispers breathlessly in to her ear, "It's late, I should take you home before this gets any more... heated." She nods and pulls back, looking in to his eyes with her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen. She pecks his lips before standing up and collecting her bag and checking her phone.

"Uh-oh," she exclaims rather adorably, "It's past midnight and Katherine thinks I'm at yours... you know..." she trails off with a scrunched up face and he walks over, kissing her nose before looking at her message. _If you're fucking that bastard then I will castrate him and make you eat his boiled balls._ He laughs, even though he's terrified that she'll follow through with it. Caroline just sighs and takes his hand, asking what they'll do with the tent and stuff.

"I have a friend nearby that owes me a favour," he tells her with a shrug. "Why do all your friends owe you favours?" She asks amused. "Some of them needed a wingman to attract attention, some of them needed a loan or a lift or to borrow something. I help them out and they help me out," he tells her. "Hmm, very vague... Does that mean I owe you a date because you took me on a date, then?" She teases. "Now you've put the idea in my head, yes," he jokes, wrapping his arm around her with their fingers still locked together. She rolls her eyes but agrees in response as they walk back to the car.

* * *

Caroline enters her apartment, still dazed from the amazing kiss goodnight Klaus left her with. "Where have you been?" Katherine demands, standing with her hands on her hips in a pair of baggy pyjamas and rollers in her hair. Caroline holds back her laughter and shrugs. "Out," she responds, walking to her room amused. "Out? _Out?_ It is one am and you were on a _date_ with _Klaus_. Also, you're _glowing_ with that annoying sunshine happiness you get when you're all googly eyed over a guy so _spill!"_ Katherine hisses, trying not to wake Elijah in the room across the hall since she managed to convince him to stay over so she could see if Caroline came over.

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you're asking for," Caroline responds, pulling her clothes off and changing whilst Katherine sits on the bed with her back to her. "I mean, we kissed and it got a little crazy but he stopped and-"

"_HE_ stopped?" Katherine squeaks, turning just Caroline pulls on a pair of shorts. "Yeah, he said he didn't want it to get more heated than it was. I was practically straddling him with his hands on my ass and... Urg, the kiss was better than sex, Kat! It was... I don't know. The first one was sudden and light and sweet because I told him about Bill and-"

"You told him about Bill?" Katherine gasps, looking at the blonde like she's grown two heads. "Well, he told me about his step-father and-" Katherine cuts her off again. "He told you about _Mikael?_" Caroline nods as she gets in to bed and waits for Katherine to stop hyperventilating. "So, anyway, then he kissed me again and it was more forceful but then we got snapped by the paps and he threw a bread roll at him that _actually hit the guy_ and it was pitch black outside so you couldn't see much past the entrance of the tent but he _got him_ with a _bread roll_ and then we knew we were alone and I kissed him... That's when it got all... Unf," Caroline tells her, looking at her hands dreamily and remembering how perfectly their hands fit together.

Caroline then told Katherine about the rest of the night, from their almost argument at the beginning to the long, slow kiss outside the building that left her with weak knees. "You really like him, don't you?" Katherine smiles at her suddenly sleepy friend. "I really do," Caroline yawns before snuggling down. "Now, go back to Elijah before he thinks you're having some sordid affair with me." Katherine laughs before getting up and switching the light off, about to say goodnight when Caroline's eyes fall shut and she's dead to the world in slumber

* * *

"How did it go?" Elijah asks when Katherine slips back in to bed. "I am a genius," Katherine teases before giving him details. "She is changing him already. He stopped the kiss when it became too much and he didn't mess it up. She's got that dreamy look in her eyes when she really likes a guy. Also, by the sound of it, he really likes her too... More than she likes him, I'd say." Elijah nods and pulls her closer to him as she turns and spoons with him, loving how he's always the big spoon. "I hope so," Elijah mumbles tiredly, "Niklaus needs to find someone to settle with. He's not getting any younger." Katherine giggles quietly and soon enough the apartment is silent with sleeping people.

* * *

**AN: Hope you didn't think I'm going too fast with this relationship or anything? Leave a review?  
**


	3. Family Dinner

_Camille watches Joseph walking around the empty bar with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you?" She ask unimpressed as he turns to smirk at her. "I'm just waiting," he shrugs before sitting down in the middle of the empty space and watching her. "For what? Bar hours? It's nine in the morning, get the hell out," she snaps, his eyes on her as she starts cleaning. "I'm waiting, sweetheart, but it isn't for opening hours," he sighs, eyes trained on her as she swallows thickly._

_"Who are you?" She demands, slamming the glass on the counter and spinning to glare at him. He slowly brings his legs from the desk and rises to a stand. She blinks slowly, gasping when he's stood right in front of her. "Joseph Branson," he introduces, "King of New Orléans. You are?" She swallows again and her eyes look all over his face. "Camille Audet," she breathes, taking his extended hand and clearing her throat. "Outcast of Virginia," she adds sarcastically._

_He chuckles and kisses the back of her hand. "You came to a town teaming with the supernatural, love," he warns quietly, "Be careful. I'd hate to see such a pretty face on the victim's list." She narrows her eyes slightly at him. "I can take care of myself," she growls out bravely, amusing him greatly. "Careful, little human," he teases, "Someone might think you're challenging them." She scoffs and turns away from him, freezing when he's suddenly behind her and brushing the hair from her neck._

_"Vampires, witches, werewolves and even hybrids roam the streets. Especially at night," he purrs, breath rolling over her exposed skin. She turns suddenly and he grunts, looking down at a knife sticking out of his stomach. "Bite me and I'll cut out your heart," she hisses, glaring up in to his eyes, not phased when he begins laughing. "You're a brilliant actress, sweetheart," he gurgles through his blood that collects in his throat. "Witches and their spells," she shrugs, "Making me seem human."_

_"What are you then?" He asks, leaning forward and grabbing the counter on both sides of her when she twists the knife. "Where's the fun in telling you?" She taunts, removing the knife and shoving him out of the way. "Don't make me your enemy, love," he warns pointedly. "Don't make me _your_ enemy," she counters with a playful smirk. "I'll be back soon, sweetheart," he promises gruffly. "I'd be disappointed if you weren't," she pouts sarcastically as he turns from her, shaking his head._

* * *

"CUT!" Lexi screams, beaming at the outcome of their first scene. "That was brilliant! I loved it! You two are _perfect!"_ Caroline rolls her eyes at Lexi's over enthusiasm and Klaus comes over to wrap and arm over her shoulders whilst they talk. "Now, I would like to thank you two for bringing accidental publicity to the show," Lexi smirks, "Because now the world knows we have a kick ass show with big names and I didn't even have to promote it myself because you're rather adorable date a week ago did that already! So, thank you, and congratulations on your first morning as Camille and Joseph."

With that, Lexi swans off to shout at Anna to make herself feel more productive, leaving the almost-couple to their own devices. "She's bloody mental," Klaus mumbles as they walk back to the wardrobe department to change. "Yeah, but at least she's not bad at her job," Caroline returns, a small nod coming from Klaus. "I have definitely had worse," he mutters, "Rebekah tried to be a director, got half way through and I gave up because she used a bunch of her friends that were only there to try and get with me."

"Oh the horror," she mutters sarcastically. "They were sixteen and I was twenty one," he tells her seriously, breaking out in to a smirk when she bursts in to laughter. "I bet that was fun," she teases, scrunching up her nose. "Mm, not really," he admits, "especially since most of them looked like twelve year old and hadn't reached puberty yet... Rebekah included." She gawps at him before slapping his chest lightly. "Some girls come in to it late. It's not her fault," Caroline defends weakly. "She was the one that kept going on about being flat chested and not a woman yet," he mutters with a small pout. "Yeah and I bet you and your brothers didn't let the opportunity to bully her pass you by," she retorts, raising an eyebrow. "It was Kol," he dismisses immediately, bringing a light giggle from her. "Whatever, go get the fake blood off you and we'll go get some lunch," she orders, shoving him away to go to her dressing room.

* * *

_Camille stands at the bar, serving rapidly with Sophie as the bar fills with supernatural creatures and humans unaware of what they've walked in to. "Hey! Take that outside," Sophie shouts, giving a migraine to a vampire that began feeding off a human. He mutters but leads her outside anyway. "Can I get a drink?" Camille hears behind her, a sigh escaping her as she spins around to see Joseph leaning over the bar. "Yeah, wait your turn," she smiles reluctantly, a few patrons looking over wearily._

_"Come on, love, you can't resist me for long," he calls after her, the tense atmosphere dying down with the King's playful nature. She walks over and slides a scotch in front of him. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she tells him before turning to leave. He grabs her wrist and spins her back around to face him. "That's why I like you," he smirks, playing with her fingers like it's a normal interaction between virtual strangers. "I have a job to finish," she rolls her eyes, pulling her ha away and leaving him staring after the back of her golden head and bright coloured outfit._

_..._

_"Why do you put up such a fight? We both know there's something between us. You can't deny it, can you? It's too strong, too loud, too powerful for you to deny it. Stop resisting me, Camille, and take a bloody chance," he snaps, cornering her against the wall outside the bar. "I can't so this, Joseph, it's... I can't," she stumbles, trying to push him away. She growls and gives up when he doesn't budge, just smirks down at her. "So, you're not denying it?" He probes. "Obviously not!" She throws back annoyed._

_"What are you afraid of?" He demands, fists closing against the wall on either side of her head. "You!" She bursts, "I'm afraid of you!" He leans in closer and narrows his eyes slightly. "Wouldn't it be more accurate to say your afraid of yourself? Your darkest desires?" He purrs out, looking down in to her fearful eyes. "You have no idea what I am," she whispers breathlessly, "Why do want me so much?"_

_"You're different, Camille. You're strong, you're beautiful, you're full of light. You're honest and you don't let who I am affect your judgement or behaviour. You're different, a challenge, a mystery I need to solve," he explains huskily. "How do I know once you've solved it... you're not just going to kill me?" She mumbles, looking down at his lips for a moment, long enough for him to see it. "Because I fancy you, Camille," he tilts his head to the side slightly and smirks at her. "You're much more than a mystery to be solved, but for now I can ignore that."_

_"Why?" She frowns, her hands scraping in to the brick of the wall. "Because I'm going to kiss you," he answers, crashing his lips to her and losing one hand in her hair, his other hand pressing on her waist so her back hits the wall. She doesn't respond at first but ends up running her hands up his chest, leaving one tugging at his necklaces as the other slides in to his hair._

_He's demanding and forceful, dominating her mouth as if claiming her as his own. He pushes their bodies together, trapping her against the wall and only pulling away to trail kisses down her neck whilst she gasps for air. His hands run all over her body and she's stuck against the wall in shock at how rough he is with her._

* * *

"CUT!" Lexi unfortunately shouts, breaking the pair apart reluctantly but instantly. "Alright, it's late and we've done a lot of brilliant work today. Now, we're doing their first sex scene together tomorrow, so get in at 7 again and we'll do that first thing and work on it until lunch. Then we've got the shower scene for Caro- Camille which we'll do after lunch, then we've got the really bloody killing scene for Kl- Joseph."

She spins, hitting them with her hair unintentionally before rambling a list off for poor Anna to catch up on. "I like the plan for tomorrow," he smirks down at her, earing a scoff and a punch to the arm. "You would," she mutters, swatting him away and stalking off to wardrobe, trying to cool down after the mouth attack from Klaus. He watches her walk away smugly before turning on his heels and heading off to change and go to dinner with her.

* * *

"I didn't know _everyone else_ would be here," he whines as they sit down at a large table. "Suck it up, Klaus. You wouldn't have come if I told you everyone was here," she mutters back, rolling her eyes when he slips an arm around her waist and pulls her against him. His fingers tease the skin left bare in the cut out sides of her dress, absently drawing circles on her ribs and sending hot flushes through her body as she tries not to show how much he's affecting her.

"Care, you okay? You look a little tense," Katherine smirks slightly, a frown covering her amusement. "Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine," she dismisses, tucking her hair behind her ear and subtly elbowing his hand off her side. They hear a small clatter behind them, followed by a rather loud, "Jesus fucking shit!" The table look behind Katherine and Elijah to see Damon picking up a smashed phone heartbroken. "To say I'm having a bad day is a giant kick-in-the-ass understatement," he announces, dropping himself in to the seat next to Caroline. "Aw," she pouts sympathetically, hugging him from the side and kissing his cheek. "It's okay, it's almost over. Just dinner to get through," Stefan smirks, patting his brothers shoulder.

"So, Kat, why the big dinner?" Damon asks, looking around, "And why so many seats?" Katherine smiles shyly and Caroline's eyes widen, a gasp catching the tables attention. "You okay, love?" Klaus worries, looking in to her eyes even though she's looking at Katherine who frantically shakes her head. "Yeah, I'm fine," she squeaks, pursing her lips to hold back a squeal of excitement. "I think we need girl talk," Katherine announces, jumping from her seat and dragging Caroline to the bathrooms.

Klaus watches Caroline go, a frown across his face even though he's enjoying the view. "They'll be fine, brother," Elijah smirks knowingly, "Women disappear like that to talk secretly or touch up their makeup." Klaus opens his mouth to talk, but he's cut off by a huff as Bonnie drops in to the seat next to Stefan, Kol close behind. "Brother, what a fine catch I've found," he purrs, running his hand along the back of Bonnie's chair and teasing her skin with his thumb. "Where are the women?" She demands agitated as Kol chuckles and sits between Klaus and Elijah. "Girl talk," Klaus mutters, playing with his glass as Bonnie makes a swift exit to get away from Kol's leering.

"So, who else is coming to this _wonderful_ little gathering, brother?" Kol snorts, sipping his wine distastefully. "Rebekah and Katherine's twin, Elena, are yet to arrive," Elijah informs, already tired of Kol's presence. "Wonderful, I get to bother Bekah all night," Kol grins like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

"You know how I thought Kol Mikaelson was kind of hot when he first started his baseball career and said that I'd die if I ever talked to him?" Bonnie announces as she walks in to the ladies room where Katherine and Caroline are touching up their makeup. "Yeah, you said sang jizz in my pants for like, an hour, why?" Katherine smirks, blinking on mascara. "I did not! But, anyway, I met him and I didn't die... I want to kill him," Bonnie mutters, slamming her clutch on the sink and pulling out a comb to brush her fringe back in to place. "What did he do now?" Katherine sighs, turning and giving their friend their undivided attention.

"I was walking in to the restaurant and I heard him flirting with a waitress, then when he saw me, he followed me inside and started pestering me," Bonnie recalls, "he was all overbearingly flirty and I threatened to mace him four times before we got to the table where he had the cheek to run his hand along my back!" Katherine snorts and Caroline giggles. "That is the Mikaelson charm," Caroline tells Bonnie, turning and fixing the twisted back of her dress. "I have officially stomped down Klaus' ego so it no longer suffocates me and just hits me occasionally." The girls laugh before finally making their way out again.

"Oh, and don't worry, if Kol tries anything tonight his siblings will be on it before you can even _think_ of a reply," Katherine reassures, twirling a few curls back in to place.

* * *

Kol turns back to where the girls went and his jaw drops when he sees them. Katherine wears a black leather body con dress with strips of black satin running down her sides and her hair is pulled over to one side. Bonnie, who he saw earlier but from the side, is in a wonderful emerald cocktail dress that hugs her curves before flaring out at the knees with her hair pulled from her face to show emerald earrings. The blonde with them looks oddly familiar, but he can't remember who it is. She wears a halter dress of thick white and royal blue material that comes from her neck over her breasts before reaching her hips and falling to a loose blue skirt to her knees.

"Who is the hot blonde?" He gawps, earning a scowl from the three men that answer. "My baby sister," Damon hisses, eye twitching with Kol's leer. "My twin sister," Stefan blankly states with a death glare. "My girlfriend," Klaus growls, shoving Kol's chest so he'll stop staring. "Girlfriend? Since when?" Kol demands, crossing his arms and looking at Klaus defiantly. "Oh, since about a week ago," she answers, sitting down next to Klaus very closely. Klaus' arm comes around her possessively and Kol almost wants to vomit.

"What's your name, darling?" Kol smirks, figuring it's the best way to annoy his big brother. "Caroline Forbes and no I will let you get away with staring at me like that. Stop or you'll find yourself with one less testicle," she replies, shocking Kol in to laughter. "I like her, Nik," he claims, patting a growling Klaus' shoulder. "She's feisty," he adds, wiggling his eyebrows. "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver," Klaus warns, pulling back when Caroline places a hand on his chest.

"Nik, why did you not tell me about a girlfriend?" a white-blonde woman exclaims, sitting beside Katherine with a pout directed at Klaus. "Because you scare people," Klaus smiles at her, "I wouldn't have let her come if I knew you were coming but she led me here under false pretenses." She snorts and Klaus sighs. "Caroline, this is my sister, Rebekah. Rebekah, this is my girlfriend, Caroline," he introduces reluctantly. "Everyone else, the brat. The brat, everyone else," Kol smirks, waving a hand between everyone.

"I am not a brat," Rebekah hisses, pointing her fork at him threateningly. "Yes you are," Kol sneers back, leaning forward so he can get around Elijah to glare at her better. "Ladies, please, handbags down," Damon mutters, earning a glare from Kol and a haughty snort from Rebekah. "Sorry, am I late?" Elena asks, sitting down next to Bonnie and looking around worriedly. "No, the entertainment hasn't begun yet," Damon jokes, "The monkeys were just about to fight." Caroline slaps the back of Damon's head and he snarls at her as she snuggles up in to Klaus' side with a smug look.

"Can everyone please calm down so we can tell you why we asked you all here?" Elijah offers, the chatter and bickering ending immediately. "I wasn't actually told about this, I thought it was just me and Caroline," Klaus points out in a mumble. "AAHHH!" He exclaims, turning his head to glare back at Caroline after she retracts her nails from his leg. "Elijah, please go on," Caroline offers with a smile, writing 'sorry' over his leg with her finger. Klaus sighs and waves his hand for his big brother to continue. Caroline's nails trail over his leg teasingly, drawing patterns absently and turning him on. He slides his hand up her body and does the same on her ribs again, smirking when her breath catches in her throat.

"I have proposed to Katerina and she said yes," Elijah announces, the tables passing a moment of silence before throwing out congratulations and such. They fall in to conversation, mostly about wedding plans, as they order their meals. "Elena! You're my maid of honour, other ladies, you're my bridesmaids... Even you, Bekah," Katherine smirks, earning a half-hearted playful sneer from the blonde beside her. "What about your best man, 'Lijah?" Kol hints hopefully. "Niklaus, of course," Elijah responds, covering his smirk at Kol's huff by drinking from his glass.

"Caroline, you and Rebekah will be my wedding planners," Katherine decides, "Care, you have, like, a million dream weddings planned already so you can get on that... but no Disney princess wedding." Caroline sighs, "I was eight and I wanted to be Rapunzel. Let it go already." Klaus chuckles at her and she sticks her tongue out at him, only to have him peck her lips when she pulls it back in.

"Ew," Kol grimaces, "Couples." Klaus and Caroline both stick their tongues out at him and he rolls his eyes. "Very mature, you wouldn't expect them to be adults," he mutters, earning a round of laughter. "Kol, ninety nine per cent of the time, you act like an overly horny teenager or an eight year old boy," Rebekah throws back at him amused. "Shut up, Bekah," he grumbles, only proving her point further. "At least I'm not a strumpet." She scoffs and Klaus defends her with, "No, you're a man whore." She smiles at him and Kol whines, "You always stick up for her. It's because she's a girl, isn't it? Baby Bekah, always got Nik to look out for her!" Klaus sighs agitated and just shakes his head.

"Jealousy isn't fitting on anyone, Kol," Elijah finally intervenes. "Niklaus sticks up for Rebekah because you constantly make it your aim to hurt her feelings." Katherine leans forward to meet Kol's eyes around Elijah's body. "Basically, you're a dick and she isn't so suck it up. You've made your bed now lie in it," she scolds before leaning back and smiling politely at the waiter who looks slightly concerned about a family feud about to break out whilst they're served their meals. "Whatever," Kol mumbles, stabbing his pasta angrily before eating.

"So, Caroline, how was work today?" Katherine asks, wiggling her eyebrows. "We shot scene one, four and eight today," Caroline tells her vaguely, "And we're shooting scene fourteen, sixteen and twenty three tomorrow." Katherine lights up at that and winks at Caroline. "Scene fourteen, eh?" She teases, the whole table listening to the exchange. "What the hell is scene fourteen?" Stefan asks, sipping his wine. "Caroline and Klaus' sexy bedroom scene," Bonnie teases, Stefan's wine suddenly being spit out behind Damon in shock. "Dude, if that went on my suit then I will not hesitate to punch you in the throat," Damon warns before turning to his red-faced sister and slightly blushing Klaus.

"I'm coming in tomorrow to make sure it's PG," he tells them. "The show itself is rated 16+, Damon," Katherine tells him, only receiving an unimpressed stare from the crystal blue eyes of the Salvatore. "Why would he do that?" Rebekah whispers to Katherine confused. "Damon is Caroline's big brother, Stefan's her twin," Katherine whispers back. "I'll gladly watch scene fourteen," Kol claims, smugly smirking at Caroline. "I will gladly beat the crap out of you," Klaus counters immediately, shutting Kol up for good.

"Damon, you are not going to watch it. That's just weird. I can't do _that_ with you _watching_ me," Caroline growls out, raising her eyebrows. "Fine, but I'll make Stefan call Lexi to make sure he doesn't get too handsy," he relents, pointing an accusatory finger at Klaus who raises his hands in surrender. "It's an intimate scene, Damon, I think they're going to have to get a little handsy," Bonnie offers sarcastically, stuffing salad in her face as a finality to the conversation.

"So, you've got two naked scenes and then a massacre," Katherine nods appreciatively, "More interesting than my day... I'm filming the spell scene with Bon then I'm off. You're lucky you're the main girl." Bonnie nods in agreement. "After that I've got that sibling scene with _Joseph's_ siblings where they're plotting against him then I'm off after that, too," Bonnie tells her, "Your scenes are much better from the beginning. Apparently Sophie is yet to find her ground in the series."

"Who _is_ playing my character's sister, anyway? She didn't come to the readings," Klaus asks with a frown. "Urg, it's that Hayley bitch. You know the one that got thrown off a show she was a main character of because she was basically fucking all the guys in the cast _and_ crew," Katherine grimaces, stabbing her fork in to her pasta. "I hate her but she's Lexi's cousin and Lexi's mother made her cast her. Her mother is one of those that when you're younger made you play with your cousins even if they sucked and you didn't like them or made you play with the other kids because they're rich."

Elijah rolls his eyes at Katherine's analogy but leans back and rests his arm on the back of her chair as Klaus does the same. Caroline wipes her mouth and folds the napkin on the table. "So, basically she'll try sleeping with every guy on our show now?" Bonnie mutters with a sneer. "I'm single," Damon smirks, only to have Katherine's bread roll hit him in the chest. "No, you have no idea what kind of _diseases_ she has!" Katherine scolds, narrowing her eyes at him. "Katherine, you've never even met her," Elena tries, but Rebekah chirps up. "I have! She's a right cow. Came in to my shop and demanded to see the owner, when I went down to see what was wrong she tried getting me to be her personal shopper and when I refused because that isn't my job she threatened to _sue_ me. I told her I already had an extremely good lawyer on the phone, CCTV and witnesses that would back me up against the alleged _abuse_ and _negative service_ I gave her," she snips, throwing her napkin down after patting her mouth clear.

"Its settled then, nobody likes her," Stefan offers to ease the conversation elsewhere and it surprisingly works as Elijah talks to Stefan about being manager to Klaus and Damon talks to Kol about sports with the girls going on about weddings. "You know," Caroline whispers in to his ear, her hand on his thigh distracting him slightly from her words, "If that bitch makes a move on you, I will kill her." He smirks and kisses her softly. "You have no idea how sexy I find you when you're all possessive and angry," he purrs in to her ear, a blush burning her cheeks. "Hey, love birds, save it for when you're alone," Kol grumbles, "bloody couples." Caroline rests her head on Klaus' shoulder as he wraps his arm around her. "Don't be bitter just because you're alone, Kol," Elijah sighs, the whole table staring at him in shock for his sly remark. "Shut up, Elijah," Kol huffs, throwing his hands up before dropping back in to his seat like a child having a tantrum.

* * *

They all carpool in Kol's limo, the idiot baseball player deciding to waste his money on the damned thing and a driver when he barely goes anywhere in it. Caroline complains her shoes are hurting her and she can't be bothered with the stairs, only to have Klaus scoop her up. She squeals and wraps her arms around his neck, her laughter filling the street with life as the rest of the girls climb out for a girl's night.

"You better come back down here, Mikaelson," Damon threatens, glaring at him until the door shuts on him. Caroline rolls her eyes, letting him carry her up the stairs to the third floor where the penthouse elevator is. She expects him to put her down, but he holds her in his arms all the way up until he drops her on the sofa inside. He waits until the others leave to change in to their night clothes before pulling Caroline to her feet and wrapping his arms around her.

"I wanted a moment alone with you all night," he admits, kissing her deeply with his hands running down her bare back to her hips as she holds his face and neck in her slender hands. A throat clears behind him and she buries her face in his chest whilst he turns to glare at Katherine. "They're waiting downstairs, remember," Katherine sings, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Damon wouldn't dare leave me," he smirks, turning to kiss Caroline again before finally leaving with a peck on the nose. He checks the lock before leaving them, satisfied that they're safe for the night.

He slides back in to the limo and it sets off as he closes the door. "About time," Kol comments, "We're going to the bar and I'm not taking-" Klaus and Elijah cut him off immediately. "No," they both declare, not letting their girlfriends catch them at some sleazy bar that Kol will no doubt drag them to. "Fine, be boring and _whipped_," Kol huffs, turning to the Salvatore brothers. "What about you two?" Damon nods, Stefan following reluctantly. "Brilliant, we'll drop Nik and Elijah off back home and get our drink on!"

* * *

**AN: Happy families *sarcasm*. Hope you liked the new chapter. I couldn't think of what to put in it really, so I just put in the 'show' that they're on. Leave a review?  
**


	4. Staying Over

All five of the girls groan unhappily when the door closes with a bang. "Damon," Elijah hisses, entering the living area and freezing in confusion at the tangled mess of girls on the floor in a blanket fort. Klaus smirks from behind him at the sight, enjoying the view of Caroline in very short shorts that are riding up to show off her-

Damon coughs loudly, but the only response he gets is Caroline and Katherine sticking their middle fingers up in the air before dropping their arms. Stefan pushes Katherine's leg off the sofa and sits down, unphased by the curse she exclaims when her foot hits the ground.

Klaus walks over, untangling Rebekah's legs from Caroline's arms and Katherine's arms from Caroline's legs before picking up his cursing, sleepy girlfriend and carrying her in to the bedroom Stefan points towards. Elijah does the same, removing Bonnie's arms from Katherine's body before taking his fiancée to bed with Stefan and Damon poking the others until they wake up angrily.

Caroline moans, trying to shake off the tickle from her back by wiggling. "Caroline," she hears a soft voice purr in front of her. "Wake up, sweetheart," Klaus whispers, kissing along her jaw. She reluctantly opens her eyes and he smiles at her, her eyebrows pulling together. "It's 6am. Your brothers and my brothers are here and we have to go to work," he tells her. "I came to pick you up with Elijah. Your brothers were already on their way over because they're coming in - Lexi called them, before you punch them for being protective. Now, go shower and I'll wait in the living room."

She smiles at him and kisses him before he can make a move, pushing up to rest her arms on his chest. His hand sneaks under her shirt and runs up and down her back, a light growl escaping him when his thumb brushes her breast as he moves over her ribs. She tugs on his bottom lip with her teeth and he rolls them over until he's on top of her, pinning her hands that were tugging his necklaces. They brush over the curves of her breasts, his eyes taking in the beautiful girl underneath him in barely any clothes with her nipples showing through her shirt enticingly.

"If we don't stop now, we'll never get to work," he breathes as she leans up and tries to kiss him again. She blushes and drops back on to the bed with a huff. "Fine, I'll go shower," she mutters, smirking at his growl of frustration when she slips her wrists free and rolls them over, only to climb back off him and head in to the bathroom. Adding to his misery, she pulls off her tank top, her messy golden curls falling from the material over her bare back. She bites her lip, looking over her shoulder at him before shutting and locking the door.

She presses her back against the wood for a second and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. With Klaus, she feels so much more confident and sure of herself that, even after just a week, she can tease him so cruelly like that when she'd already felt how turned on he was before from just kissing her - alright it was more than a kiss but it wasn't even near them tearing each others clothes off. Even Klaus agreed, warning her not to keep taunting him with her mouth.

Klaus rearranges himself in his jeans before walking out of the bedroom, glad that his shirt somewhat manages to hide his annoyingly visible erection in the tight jeans he's wearing. He passes Katherine and Elijah's bedroom, gagging when he hears the noises coming from behind the door and jogging a little quicker past it.

He only has to wait ten minutes before she walks out in a baggy sweater, shorts and her damp hair caught up in a messy bun on her head. "Don't judge me, the makeup people can fix this," she grumbles, grabbing his hand and tugging him up to his feet.

They sigh before the cameras start rolling, having had a pep talk and deep discussion of every movement "_the camera wants_" according to Lexi. Klaus grabs her hips as she tugs off her jacket, their mouths frantic and desperate. He pushes her on to the bed and pulls back, yanking his shirt off before reconnecting their lips. His hands runs all over her body as she unbuttons her shirt and throws it across the room.

"CUT!" They pull back before taking the rest of their clothes off and getting under the covers. "ACTION!"

He looms over her before attacking her neck, wanting nothing more than for them to be alone and for it to all be real. Her hand tugs on his hair and he brings his mouth back up to her lips, her other hand raking over his back with her long nails. He's glad that Elijah told him about wearing a crotch guard during these scenes, otherwise it'd be a lot more awkward than it is; faking sex with your girlfriend in front of cameras and stage crew is one thing but faking sex with your girlfriend in front of cameras and a stage crew when she can feel your arousal is too much.

He rolls his back a few times until Lexi gives them to signal to 'finish'. Caroline arches her back up to meet his body, her breasts merely separated from his chest by her red lace bra. She rubs her centre against his thigh accidentally and he smirks down at her as she blushes; he can feel how wet she is through the skimpy underwear between them.

"CUT! That was great, better than the first four takes. Well done, now everyone get ready for lunch break or the other scenes!" Lexi orders, the crew rushing off to avoid the scary little blonde on a mission. "Sweetheart," Klaus purrs as Caroline quickly pulls on the clothes with her back to him. "Hurry up, we've only got an hour before the next scene," she mutters, not turning to face him. He stands up, holding his shirt in his hand and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he whispers, full lips brushing the shell of her ear. "Really?" She huffs sarcastically. "If it makes you feel any better, this guard is rather _tight_ at the moment," his husky voice breathes in to her ear. "It's not nice to tease," she hisses, failing to ignore his fingers running just above the low waistband of her trousers with a small shiver. "I'm not doing anything," he feigns innocence, but she can feel his smirk against her ear. "Then stop slipping your hand in to the front of my jeans," she gasps as his fingers slip under the button and play with the front of her underwear.

"There you are!" Damon huffs, breaking them apart rather quickly. They turn around, Klaus' arm around Caroline's waist, and Damon narrows his eyes at them. Caroline looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a rather large truck and Klaus has a smirk on his face. "What were you doing? Why are you still not wearing a shirt?" He questions glaring at Klaus until he pulls his arm from Caroline to put on his shirt. "We were talking," Caroline tells him, her voice a little higher than usual. "Talking?" Damon drawls, "About what?" Klaus sniggers behind the material of his shirt as he pulls it over his head, face blank once again once he meets Damon's eyes.

"That's private," Klaus tells him, his arm securing it's place around Caroline as she shrinks in to him shyly from her brother's intense stare. "I don't trust you, Mikaelson," Damon sneers with narrowed eyes. "Damon," Caroline protests, but Klaus cuts her off from her scolding. "I'm in a relationship with Caroline, not you, Damon," Klaus tells him boldly, "But if you must know we were talking about _us_ because that's what couples _do."_ Damon growls and storms off. "STEFAN! DEAL WITH THE BOYFRIEND!" He roars before he jogs down the stairs of the house.

Stefan enters a moment later and looks at them, sighing quietly as he tries to ignore Damon's rating from downstairs. "You've both got the day off tomorrow," he tells them, "And you've both got pay rises. Now, go get food." He turns to go get Damon out of the house. "We've got fifty minutes, lets go," Caroline mutters, dragging him by the hand out of the bedroom.

_Camille pulls the towel around her body and steps out of the shower, rubbing her hair with a hand towel as she turns to the door. A creak outside startles her slightly and she calls out, "Joseph?" She gets no response, shaking her head for acting irrational._

_The door bursts open but before she has time to react she's pinned up against the back wall with a hand around her throat and woman with vampire features hissing at her. She can't breathe as the fangs pierce her skin and she tries drinking from Camille._

_The vampire pulls back and starts hissing, the blood poisoning her mouth. Joseph flashes in to the room as the woman begins turning grey. "What happened?" He asks, coming over and picking her up from the ground. His fingers brush the wound on her neck, rage filling his face. "She bit me," Camille shakes, falling in to his chest. "Why is she dying, then? What happened to_ her_?" He frowns, looking at the dead vampire on his bathroom floor._

_She pulls back and pulls off the pendant around her neck, the thudding of her heartbeat rapidly decreasing as her eyes fill red and the irises turn golden. "I'm a hybrid, like you," she whispers, "The witches wanted me to hide but I'm tired of this pendant making me weak! It makes me human and I hate it. I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you before."_

_She expects anger, rage, her heart to be pulled out... but he kisses her, flashing them back to the bed and lying on top of her. She pushes him off and he looks at her confused. "Why are you not mad?" She asks him completely lost. "Because I'm not alone anymore," he replies bashfully, a new side to him that Camille didn't think existed._

_"I'm not doing anything until you've got rid of the rotting corpse in the bathroom," she deadpans, a small smile gracing his face. "Very well," he sighs, climbing off her to do as he's told._

Caroline waits for Klaus to finish his shower, having just shot a massacre scene with fake blood everywhere. Katherine sits next to her, having been on a 'thinking walk' after Caroline told her about their moment that Damon interrupted. "Do it with him," Katherine suggests, "When you're ready, of course." Caroline grimaces slightly, looking down at her hands in thought. "I don't want it to become a relationship based on sex, though, Kat," she admits quietly. "If he wanted it to be just sexual then he wouldn't have sketchbooks and easels covered with images of you, would he?" Katherine sighs, watching Caroline's head snap up in shock. "What?" She breathes, mouth hanging open.

"You're his muse. He's got paintings and sketches and other stuff of you. Your face, your hair, your smile, your eyes, everything. He's been practicing a lot, I think he's trying to get you on canvas perfectly but can't manage it to his standard," Katherine explains softly, smiling when Caroline hides her bright blush behind her hair. She leans in and whispers, "Bon and 'Lena are out late tonight... think about it." Katherine pulls back, smiling at Caroline with her chocolate eyes swimming with suggestion and confidence in Caroline. "Thanks, Kat," Caroline mumbles, kissing her friend on the cheek.

"Should I be worried?" Klaus smirks, leaning against the doorway. "Of course you should, Klausykins," Katherine smirks, "Caroline is _irresistible_ and a _perfect lover."_ She winks at a red-faced Caroline before getting up and walking away. "Did she just call me _Klausykins?_" he hisses in disgust, a light giggle escaping Caroline as she stands up. "Come on, _Klausykins_," she teases, tugging his hand so he falls in to step with her.

Klaus stops in the doorway of Caroline's apartment and she turns to him expectantly. "Come in," she smiles over her shoulder as she walks in to the kitchen. He watches her, shutting the door behind himself, as she shoves Bonnie's books out of the way. Her red tight skater dress flares out when she turns, showing off her long slender legs in the matching red heels. She pulls off her leather jacket and flicks on the coffee maker as he sits on the stool opposite her, wishing his jeans weren't so damned tight.

She innocently makes them coffee, her body moving with ease around the small space. She licks the spoon once she's done stirring, tongue flicking at the lingering coffee as he swallows thickly, shifting on the seat whilst she's not looking. His mind flashes with images of her bare back and the curve of her breast that he saw this morning and he knows he's not going to last much longer.

She knows what she's doing to him an she loves it, hearing him clear his throat and shuffle on his seat when she not-so-innocently licks the spoon. "Why are being so quiet?" She asks amused, turning and placing the coffee in front of him like she's done plenty of times before, but for some reason he finds it more sexy than usual. "I- I'm just thinking," he stammers weakly, rubbing the back of his neck before downing most of the drink. "It's just me," she smiles, "Nobody else is home, tell me what's on your mind." She sips her mug, walking around and sitting next to him. When she crosses her legs, her foot runs down his calf and he cracks, waiting until she's put down her mug before pouncing on her and kissing her wildly.

She moans, closing her eyes as she pushes the mugs out of the way. His hands grab her ass, pulling her up from her seat and dropping her on the table top. Her legs wrap around his waist as he grabs her hair, keeping their mouths locked in a passionate frantic kiss. Her heel drags up the back of his leg as he runs his hand down her thigh, tugging her knee so she slides along the counter until their bodies are flush together.

He pulls back abruptly, both panting as he looks away from her. "We should... We should probably stop," he heaves out, closing his eyes as he waits for her reply. She runs her hand in to his hair, tugging his head back before slamming their mouths together again. She grabs his hands and slides them under her skirt to her ass, moaning when he squeezing her hard and pulls her from the counter.

She slides down his body, skirt bunched up around his wrists as he pushes his hands up her body. She reaches behind and unzips the back, pulling her mouth from his and letting him yank the dress over her head. She blushes as he looks over her body, red heels and black lingerie barely covering her form. "Fuck," he breathes, stepping back to her and devouring her mouth with his. She leads him towards her bedroom, unbuckling his belt and tossing it on to the back of the sofa.

By the time they reach her bed, their trail of clothes leaves him in his boxers and Caroline in her lace briefs. She turns them around, shoving Klaus on to the bed. He watches as she slips off the last of her clothes and crawls on to him, grinding against his erection stuck behind his underwear. "Caroline," he growls out, her mouth sucking at his neck. He groans, gripping her his hard and turning them over, deciding that the fun is over.

She pulls open a drawer, fumbling in it blindly as they kiss. His hands distract her slightly, palming her breasts and trailing over her stomach. She finally finds a condom and rolls him on to his back, tearing the packet open with her teeth and slowly sliding it on to him. He moans with the feeling of her hand running down his length.

Large hands encircle her waist, pushing her on to her back as tongues fight for dominance. Her legs open on either side of him as he slowly drags his hips between her thighs. She feels him teasing her entrance and she lifts her hips up from the covers desperately, whimpering in to his mouth. He smirks, breaking their kiss and looking in to her eyes as he suddenly thrusts in to her. A loud cry of pleasure escapes her, echoing in the room as he fills her completely. "Nik!" She gasps as he pounds in to her. Thighs smack on hips, breasts bounce, moans fill the air, sweat covers skin, hands pull hair, nails scratch skin, hands bruise hips until they both cry the other's name with release.

He collapses beside her and looks behind him, tossing the condom in the bin nearby before wrapping his strong arms around her sweating body, pulling her to him. "When do your room mates get back?" He pants breathlessly. "Late," she smirks, kissing down his throat. "Very, very late." He growls and brings their mouths together, hand diving in to the drawer and finding a full box waiting for him... _Perfect. A whole night with Caroline._

An extremely drunk Bonnie stumbles in to the apartment, shushing a giggling Elena when she spots the time on the clock; 4am. They stop in the hall, frowning at the trail of clothing that leads to Caroline's room, loud moans and cries coming from behind the door. Bonnie and Elena snigger as they pull off their shoes and silently stumble up the stairs to Elena's room.

Even with the door shut, they can hear Caroline and Klaus going at it. It finally stops at 6am and the girls have sobered up enough to fall victim to their hangovers, sleeping through most of the morning and Caroline and Klaus' third round since they got in.

Klaus wakes up to Caroline's sleeping form beside him, a smile growing on his face as he slowly drags his fingers up her calf. She moans in her sleep and he brushes over the back of her knee to the front of her thigh. Slowly, she opens her eyes, narrowing them annoyed because he disrupted her sleep. He keeps their eyes locked on each other as he slips his hand between her legs and pushes two inside her suddenly. She cries out and grabs his wrist as he begins teasing her slowly. She drops her head back and closes her eyes in bliss as he moves over her.

A small whimper escapes her when he pulls his fingers out, but she soon moans when his tongue begins thrusting in to her instead. Her hand fists his hair, the other clinging to the pillow behind her head. He thrusts his fingers back in to her, her stomach knotting and her cries getting louder with each push. His fingers curve inside her, hitting a sensitive spot she didn't know she had and releasing her loud and powerful orgasm in to his mouth.

Her legs are weak and he pushes them open as he did himself between, licking and sucking his fingers as he stares down in to her eyes. She doesn't know why but it turns her on even more. He leans down and kisses her with a passion she will never get used to. He holds her good in his large hands, lifting them slightly before plunging in to her with a groan. She moans his name in to his mouth when he fills her, his lips trailing down the creamy skin of her neck. Love bites and bite marks let her skin as he pounds in to her hard and fast. "Nik!" She screams, flooding him with her second orgasm with him following close behind with a roar of "Caroline!" They collapse back in to the bed and she smiles at him, turning to her side to run her hands over his stubble covered cheek. He leans over her and kisses her sweetly with a dimpled smirk. "Good morning, love," he says huskily. His hand travels teasingly up her spine before curving over her ribs and grabbing her breast. She moans and arches her back in to his hands. "Very good morning," she agrees, fisting his hair to pull him down in to a steamy kiss.

A heavy knock on the door pulls them apart with a groan from both. "Can you get it while I get ready?" She asks sweetly, kissing him before slipping out of bed. She proudly moves around the room naked as he pulls on his boxers from yesterday.

He sighs and jogs out in to the hall, pulling on his jeans along the way. Opening the door to see Damon glaring at him, the other man takes in Klaus' appearance before pouncing on him with a right hook to the face. Klaus reels back, not knowing what the hell happened until he feels another punch winding him with a loud grunt. He faintly hears Stefan shouting for Damon to stop and he swings upwards, connecting with Damon's jaw and sending him back a few steps. He uses it as an opportunity to land a few punches to Damon's torso before he gets hit in the face again. He gets in another couple of hits to Damon's face before small hands grab his arms. He instantly relaxes, watching Stefan pull a relatively wounded Damon in to the kitchen. He walks away with Caroline as she tugs him behind her up to the bathroom.

She sits him down on the toilet seat before rummaging in the cabinet to produce a first aid kit. "I'm sorry," he chokes out, his voice hoarse because Damon punched him in the throat. "No, I'm sorry, my brother is an ass," she instantly replies, coming over and fitting herself between his legs. She uses disinfectant on his wounds before using thin tape to fix up the cut above his eyebrow and across his cheek from Damon's ring. She shakes an ice pack before placing it over his eye carefully, mumbling an apology when he hisses.

He finally realises she is in his shirt and her underwear, her bra still on show with a few buttons done at the bottom to keep it relatively closed. "God, you look incredibly sexy," he purrs huskily, smirking weakly when she blushes. "Well you look like shit," she laughs, running her hand along his cheek carefully. "I can imagine," he groans, "i feel like shit, too." She kisses his split lip wearily and feels relieved when he didn't flinch in pain. "You'll have a black eye, probably swollen... a split, thick lip... bruised nose and a couple of cuts but other than that you're still your annoyingly handsome self," she tells him sadly but holding on to her light-hearted nature. "You make a stunningly sexy nurse, sweetheart," he whispers, grabbing her hips and pulling her on to his lap with a small shriek. "I need to look at your ribs, though," she tells him when he begins nipping at her neck. He pouts as best as he can but she kisses him in the cheek before kneeling in front of him.

"Well, I'm not complaining about this," he half jokes, earning a swat of her hand in his general direction. She disinfects his cut along his ribs before wiping away the small trickle of blood coming from it. She puts on the tape and a gauze so he won't scratch it. She inspects the newly forming bruises and grimaces, a light blush creeping on her cheeks when she sees her bites and scratches from last night in him. "Thank you," he whispers, pulling her up on to his lap and holding her close as she silently fumes over what Damon did.

"I'm going to kill him," she mutters, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "He's just being an older brother," Klaus tells her, "it's what we do. We protect our baby sisters from all men because we know what assholes they can be... I've beaten up a guy for Rebekah before. Though he did dump her on her birthday and broke her heart, do I did have a reason." She smiles at his adoring eyes when he talks of Rebekah, his love for her always showing at every mention of her name (unless she pissed him off). She kisses him again before pulling his hand from the ice pack and inspecting the damage to his eye. "I'm fine," he reassures, "I've had worse." She frowns sadly and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his skin up to his ear. "I don't like seeing you hurt because of me," she admits quietly. "I'd take a beating every day if it meant I spend the rest of that day with you," he honestly tells her, nuzzling her cheek with his slightly sore nose gently.

A knock on the bathroom door pulls her from him as she answers it, glaring at Stefan. "You two were caught coming in here and he didn't leave last night so the magazines and gossip columns got to it and you know Damon finds everything with your name in it. He just... wants to protect you," Stefan offers sadly. "Who will protect him from me, then? Because when I see him, he will find himself with at least one less working testicle," she hisses before slamming the door shut again. "God, that was fucking hot," Klaus mumbles, pinning her against the bathroom door and devouring her mouth with his... _Looks like we'll be having bathroom sex after all,_ she thinks as he sits her on the counter and tears her clothes off.

* * *

**AN: ta-da? It might be a bit fast, but I don't give a flying fudge. Leave a review if you liked?  
**


	5. Urg

Caroline plays with his hair as he sits with his head on her stomach. He draws lazy patterns on her leg, both of them watching Men In Black 3 as he holds an ice pack to his face. Damon glowers in the corner, looking more beat up than Klaus since Klaus actually knows how to fight. Damon's eye is already swollen shut and bruised, his lip cut open and beginning to swell now it's stopped bleeding. He holds his stomach, still in pain, and bloody tissues fill the bin beside him from his nose bleed. He refused to leave them alone again until Elena and Bonnie wake up, even though that brought an argument on between Caroline and Damon where Klaus had to pull her away from him and in to the bedroom to cool off before she could injure him further.

They hear a thud from the bedroom upstairs followed by a muffled "bitch" from Elena. Klaus smirks, thinking that she sounded a lot like Katherine in that moment. The door opens and a rough-looking Elena pulls a face at the light coming in through the curtains that Caroline kindly kept drawn for them. "Morning, 'Lena," Caroline says quietly, a grunt of response coming from the hung-over brunette. "Where's Bon?" Elena sits down on the top step, shuffling down them slowly and holding her head. "Dead," Elena breathes, her throat feeling like death. "Do you need anything?" Caroline offers, nodding for Stefan to go make them something to cure their hangovers which he kindly does. "A new friend that doesn't get me so drunk," Elena offers, attempting to crawl over to them but giving up and lying face first on the ground.

Klaus sighs and gets up, turning Elena over and carrying her over to Caroline. He lays Elena in his spot before sitting at the other end of the sofa. "Thanks, Klaus," Elena mumbles, curling up in to Caroline and hiding her face from the sun. "Here," Stefan smirks, giving Caroline Advil and water for Elena before leaving a nasty looking hangover remedy drink on the table. Once Elena's taken the pills and gagged on half the drink, she seems more alright... Just in time for Bonnie to stumble out of the bedroom. Her clothes are baggy and her hair stuck up untamed. "My God," Klaus accidentally lets loose, earning a kick from Caroline and a playful but warning look.

"Nobody look at me until tomorrow," Bonnie chokes out, managing to walk down the stairs unlike Elena. She sits on the floor in front of Caroline, the blonde pouting sympathetically as she moves Bonnie's afro from her face. "It's like something died in my throat," she mutters, turning to Klaus she adds an unapologetic, "Sorry, TMI." He nods a little and reaches over, handing her the pills and water, leaving the ugly drink in front of her, too. She takes it with a thanks and quickly gets rid of them. "That drink tastes worse than it looked," she hisses in disgust. "At least you can open your eyes," Elena groans, nuzzling Caroline's stomach. "That's what you get for staying out so late," Caroline mumbles. "We would've gone to sleep as soon as we got in but you and Wonder Boy were going at it!" Bonnie grumbles back, causing Bonnie to blush, Klaus to smirk and Damon to growl and lunge up from his seat, only to be lay on by Stefan so he can't get up.

"Ooh, Will Smith," Elena perks up, hearing the movie on the television and coming out of her little ball on top of Caroline. "Yeah, lets just watch the TV," Caroline offers, moving around Elena until she's lay against Klaus' side with her legs tangled up with Elena's who has fallen asleep on the couch again. Bonnie looks up at Caroline to say something and notices Klaus' face. "What happened to you?" She asks, pointing at him with a worried look. "Damon happened," Caroline spits, still refusing to look at him. "What am I supposed to do? Let him use you?" Damon snaps, rousing Elena. Caroline gets off the sofa, throwing Stefan off Damon and grabbing her brother's shirt. She tugs him up to his feet and hisses at him, "I am a grown ass woman and _I_ seduced _him_ first. Have you _ever_ thought of the possibility that for _once_ I am not being used or played or that I am _first choice_ to someone? Stay out of my relationships and _get out_ of my house!" She shoves him back and storms in to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Klaus gets up and follows her as Damon shuffles out of the front door muttering under his breath about little sisters and boyfriends and corruption with Stefan in tow. Bonnie and Elena look at each other before shrugging and watching the rest of the film.

* * *

Klaus opens the door to the bedroom and watches her as she mutters and cleans up. "Caroline," he calls, her movements freezing as she drops everything back on to her desk. Her shoulders slump and she looks down, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He won't let me be happy," she cries. He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. "It might seem like that, but he's just trying to look out for you. I didn't have the best reputation before I met you and he's just worried I'm using you because I miss my old life," he explains, pulling his head back when she turns to look up at him.

"B-But you're not, right?" She stutters nervously. He winces slightly and shakes his head. "I'm not," he reassures and she instantly hates herself for letting her insecurities get the better of her. "I want it all to be real with you, Caroline. I want to take you on silly dates and serious dates; I want to stay with you all day and eat junk food whilst we watch movies; I want to hold you and kiss you but I don't want just sex... I want to make love to you like nobody else ever has until you've forgotten everything but my name. I want you to be mine and I want it to last."

She steps up on her toes and kisses him, threading her fingers through his necklaces and tugging him towards the bed. "Can we just cuddle?" She asks against his lips, making him smile. "I'll cuddle you forever, love," he offers, kissing her quickly before leading her back to the bed and climbing in. She curls up in to him, his arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders as she sneaks her hand under his shirt and draws patterns on his stomach whilst he does the same on her arm.

They talk for hours, only moving to get comfortable again or get food. Katherine and Elijah come over with a bag for him; his suit and another change of clothes inside. "We're having another dinner even if you look like shit, Klaus. Get ready," Katherine tells them, happy to see them so close and perfect together.

* * *

Elijah and Klaus' jaw drops at Caroline and Katherine's dresses. The low cut red dress with thick straps over the shoulders shows off a nice amount of cleavage and the slit in the skirt shows off Katherine's leg when she walks towards her fiancée in sky high black heels. He recovers quickly when she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, whispering something in his ear before tugging him along towards the door.

"You look ravishing in that dress, sweetheart," Klaus finally manages once she's stood before him. Her white dress curves over her breasts, a royal blue bodice covering her waist before the skirt falls just a few centimetres from the floor to show the bottoms of her royal blue heels. "And I'll look ravishing out of it later tonight," she purrs before spinning from him and walking away, her hips swinging seductively and hypnotizing him until he jogs to catch up with her at the door.

* * *

Cameras flash as they climb out of the back of the limo to the restaurant, mostly fixated on the new couple and Klaus' injuries since Damon was snapped outside her apartment with his beaten up face earlier in the day. "can you tell us about the fight?" "How bad are your injuries?" "What was the fight about?" "Who won the fight?" "Is Damon Salvatore now your enemy?" "How does this affect your relationship?" "Who do you choose: Your brother or boyfriend?"

Once they're finally inside, Klaus relaxes and kisses the top of her head as they walk to the table reserved for them. "Nik, what the bloody hell happened to your face?" Rebekah asks, getting up fussing over him when he sits Caroline down. "Nothing, just a disagreement with Caroline's brother," he offers before leading her to her seat and tucking her in to her seat beside Caroline. "Damon isn't my brother at the moment," Caroline mutters, his arm coming to rest on the back of her chair. He plays with one of her curls, left loose from the bun that exposes her beautiful and sinfully delectable neck. "What happened?" Rebekah asks sincerely, quietly conversing with Caroline alone though that doesn't stop Kol jumping in from beside Klaus.

"They had sex last night and obviously big brother wasn't too happy," he smirks, the table becoming silent as they wait for Klaus' reaction. Klaus looks to see Caroline's face turning red even though she tries to hide behind her hand. He takes a deep breath, as if to calm down, before reaching out and grabbing the back of Kol's head, pushing it down until he head-butts the table hard. "Fucking shit!" Kol hisses, holding his head. Katherine looks around and is glad that she reserved the private section because nobody else heard the commotion. "Why?" Kol demands, the other five turning to look at him incredulously. "Because you're not showing my girlfriend any respect," Klaus growls out, "Obviously today has been a shit day and your childish comments aren't helping just because you're fucking jealous or whatever. Learn to talk like an adult or just don't talk at all!"

Caroline gets up and pull Klaus from his seat, leading him away to the hallway of the restrooms. "Calm down," she says softly, looking up in to his eyes. "Calm down? Calm down? He's treating you like shit for no reason and I won't tolerate him insulting or embarrassing the woman I'm falling in love with!" He hisses, both of them freezing when they realise what he said. "The what?" She breathes out, eyes wide as his own. "I should've calmed down. I should've stopped talking. Have I fucked this up now? Please, tell me I haven't freaked you out and fucked this up," he panics, "I don't know what I'd do if-" He cuts off with a shocked mumble when she kisses him, smiling against his lips when she pulls back. "You haven't fucked up," she whispers, nuzzling her nose against his. "You've done quite the opposite... Nik."

He wraps his arms round her and holds her, burying his face in to the crook of her neck with a grin stuck on his face. They pull apart and she kisses his lips quickly before leading him back to the table. Kol is pouting, obviously having been scolded by his siblings and Katherine. Klaus and Elijah talk about him and Katherine visiting England soon to announce the engagement once she's met his other brothers whilst Kol just sulks silently. Katherine, Rebekah and Caroline end up talking fashion since Rebekah owns her own clothing line and Katherine still wants to create one with Caroline.

"I want it to be cute and sexy, like you're striding in to battle in six inch heels and a dress but you're still killing everyone in sight," Katherine tells them, both blondes raising an eyebrow to Katherine. "That was the advert idea I had, okay?" Katherine mutters. "Strong but feminine," Caroline clarifies, earning a nod from Rebekah. "I think I can help you ladies with that," Rebekah smiles, "I've been needing a new line and I can always set you up and start selling in my stores." Katherine fist pumps subtly and Caroline hugs Rebekah excitedly. "Thank you," Caroline squeals as Rebekah laughs and hugs her back.

The food arrives and the conversation keeps going, ranging from the Mikaelsons in England to the Pierce family in Bulgaria and Caroline's father's family in California. Klaus distracts his siblings from questions of her mother and they get the message and talk about each other's jobs; Kol's baseball career, Elijah's managing troubles, Klaus, Caroline and Katherine's acting and Rebekah's fashion. They share funny memories, mostly teasing between the siblings about the horrible puberty years though only Klaus remembers Elijah's awkward teen years.

Desert comes, with Klaus and Caroline feeding each other and Rebekah and Kol gagging at their "couple-ness". Katherine and Elijah share a small smile before doing the same, earning groans of disgust from the younger Mikaelsons.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus sneak back in to her apartment late, his hands all over her as she tries to make it to her bedroom. "Klaus," she hisses for the hundredth time, "stop it." He grabs her ass, a small squeal escaping her as he scoops her up and carries her whilst kissing her. Elena is, thankfully, already asleep and Bonnie's out on a date.

He lets her down at the foot of her bed, kissing her neck as he slowly pulls down the zip at her side, fingers brushing her skin. A slow moan comes from her, her eyes fluttering shut as he sucks on her collarbone, nipping at her skin. He steps back and her dress slides down her body, pooling around her heels. He looks at her with hooded eyes, her small smile growing as he takes in the white lingerie and blue heels on her body. He slides his hands around her hips, raising his eyebrows when he realises she's wearing a thong. She slips off his jacket, tugging him by the tie to the bed and shoving him down to sit in front of her.

Slowly, she undoes his tie, sliding it through his collar and tossing it away with her blue eyes locked on his lust-filled green-blue ones. She opens his legs and steps between them, fingers unbuttoning his shirt as he runs his hands up the backs of her legs teasingly light and slow. Her palms and fingertips glide up his chest, tracing his feather tattoo as she pushes his shirt off his arms. He smirks up at her as she drops it to the floor. Reaching up, she pulls the pins from her hair, letting the curls fall down her shoulders as she shakes them out.

His eyes lock on hers as she puts her hands behind her, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. He pushes her underwear down until it falls to her feet. She steps out of her heels and straddles him, completely bare before him. He growls and turns them over, unbuttoning his trousers and letting her push them down with his boxer. As her lips pepper kisses over his tattoo to his neck, he palms her breasts with his hands.. She drops her head back against the pillows and bites her lip smiling, looking up in to his eyes.

He teases her, rubbing his length against her as she moans. Closing her eyes, she arches her back up to him, his hand sliding around her ribs to hold her against his body whilst the other holds her hip. He smirks, pulling back a little more and thrusting in to her hard. A beautifully loud moan bursts from her, the shock of his entrance subsiding as he being thrusting in to her fast and hard. Skin slapping against skin fills the room, their heavy breathing breaking through the heated kiss they share. He pulls back, grabbing under her knees and pushing her legs up until they're over his shoulder, her hips lifting off the bed and her cries getting louder with the new angle and depth. Release comes suddenly for both of them, names shouted out in to the air. Her legs fall from his shoulders as he pulls out of her. He gathers her up in to his arms and collapses on to his side, holding her tightly as she snuggles in to him. He leans down and kisses her lips softly before they drift in to a sleep.

* * *

They walk in to the set house and Caroline rubs her eyes tiredly. "You alright, love?" Klaus purrs in her ear. "No, I'm sore and I'm tired," she hisses back, shoving him away weakly. "How can I acquit myself?" He asks, kissing her nose as he comes to a stop in front of her, wrapping her up in his arms. "Well, it's your turn for a date," she reminds him with a smile. "A date it is, love," he smirks, kissing her until their lips feel numb. "We need to go t makeup," she mumbles as he kisses her neck. "Fine," he pouts, pulling away and reluctantly walking towards his dressing room with a smile.

"How sweet," a mocking voice taunts, causing Caroline to turn and face an overly pouty brunette with an unattractive bitch face. "You know he's just using you for his image, right?" The girl tells her, walking towards her with an obviously fake swagger. "You can think whatever you want, it's not like I care about your opinion," Caroline counters with a shrug. "I bet if I offered he'd fuck me in his dressing room and not think twice about it," she challenges. "And I know he wouldn't because he's not like that. I don't know who you are or what you even get from talking to me like that but you can keep it to yourself and stay away from me _and_ my boyfriend," Caroline snaps, turning and walking away from her. "I bet I can have him myself by lunch," the girl calls after her bravely, but Caroline just ignores her.

* * *

The door opens and Klaus finishes buttoning his shirt. "Caroline?" He calls, having sent the makeup girl out to change knowing she wouldn't come in until he's ready. "No," the voice purrs, trying to sound seductive. He turns around to the brunette smirking at him. "Who the fuck are you?" He demands, wanting nothing more than for her to leave and stop looking at him like that with her dull brown eyes. "Hayley," she introduces, coming closer to him. He steps around her when she tries to lean closer and he grabs his jacket from the hanger, slipping it on with his back to her. "Well, now that you've introduced yourself an you get out?" He asks, turning unimpressed, "I nee to get ready."

She walks to him again, pushing her chest out though his eyes stay looking past her at the door. "Are you sure you want me to leave?" She whispers, biting her lip at him. "Yes, I'm very sure," he snaps, looking down at her angrily. "I'm very sure I want you to leave and stop flirting at me. I've shown you no interest and here you are practically throwing yourself at me. Do you have no self respect? As you probably know I am in a relationship with a beautiful woman I care greatly about. Now leave before I have you removed forcibly."

She steps back in shock and quickly returns to flirting with him. "We both know this thing with Caroline is fake," she tries, "She's just a good shag whilst you keep your image in check. Don't worry, I won't tell." He growls in frustration and rubs a hand over his face. "I care for Caroline greatly," he tells her agitated, "I am not using her for my image or for a good shag, as you so politely put it. I do not want you, I am not in the slightest interested in you let alone attracted to you. You're pathetic and needy and annoying. Now, get out before I throw you out."

Hayley's face contorts with anger and she spins around, stomping across the room, only pausing when she notices Caroline holding the door open for her. "Come near my boyfriend again an I will kick the living shit out of you," Caroline hisses, glaring at Hayley as she walks out angrily. "Caroline, I-" She cuts him off by raising her hand up. "I already met her this morning and she bet she could get you cheat on me before lunch. That's what I came to tell you but then I saw her trying to seduce you and you rejected her countless times. I'm not angry with you. I'm happy with you, it's her that I want to leave in the middle of the desert to die slowly and painfully," she tells him. "You scare me sometimes," he admits, making her smile as she walks over and hugs him. "Try not to kill her," Klaus smirks, kissing the top of her head before sending her out so he can get ready for the day of shooting.

* * *

Caroline kicks out as Klaus holds her back by the arms whilst Elijah holds back Katherine. Lexi pushes Hayley back and the girls stop screaming at her, calming down enough to be let go. "Hayley, for fuck's sake," Lexi snaps at her, "The only reason you're here is because we're family, not because you're wanted. Now shut the fuck up, film your scenes and stop trying to fuck everyone here. Especially Klaus because he is _not interested_. You know what, no, fuck it, you're fired, Hayley. I can get someone else in here. Get out now or I'll have security kick you out." Hayley's mouth drops open and she screams, spinning around and storming away from the group.

"Alright, we need a new Claire!" Lexi calls out to Anna who quickly scurries over. "Get me April Young. She's a couple years older than Hayley which will work better, I think. Then, get my mother on the phone so I can tell her that Hayley's a bed-hopping bitch with no decency!" Anna quickly runs away with a fuming Lexi in tow, her heeled boots slamming against the hardwood floor of the studio they're using for the library.

Klaus rubs Caroline's arms, soothing the furious blonde. "Calm down, sweetheart, it's over now," he whispers in her ear, holding her waist from behind. "Doesn't mean I don't want to rip her head off," Caroline mutters, turning and burying her face in to his chest. Katherine sighs and walks over, patting Caroline's back before leaving them with a weary Elijah in tow. "Why was Katherine even here?" Klaus asks her, pulling his head back to look at her. "Because I asked for back up," she mumbles, looking up at him innocently with puppy dog eyes. He sighs and leans down until his lips brush hers. "What am I going to do with you?" He teases before kissing her.

* * *

**AN: Hayley hate follows me everywhere and I am not even sorry. Hope you like. Sorry I didn't update this when I updated SOI but I wasn't happy with this chapter. It's still not sitting with me right but I've rewritten it about six times and I'm too icky to continue changing it around. Leave a review? They always make me super happy. :)  
**


	6. The Accident

**AN: I know. I am a horrible person. I am terrible with updating but I have just started college, it's not going so well already and I need to do a lot of studying and shit, so...**

**Bit of a time jump. To get it going again. You guys know I love drama more than I love romance. **

* * *

A blissful three months dates, making love, kissing and being "too cute", according to Rebekah, has flown by. Caroline and Katherine have a clothing line, the first series has been filmed, Bonnie's touching up a song for her to feature in and she's currently eating out of a giant bowl of ice cream with the girls at 4am watching Titanic. A knock on the door pulls them from the film, all four of them freaking out since they had previously watched a horror movie. "Don't open it, it'll be a serial killer," Bonnie hisses, pausing the film as they listen. Muffled crying comes through the door and Caroline frowns, getting up and walking over. She looks through the peep hole and her heart breaks at the sight.

"Guys, give me a minute," she hints, opening the door slowly as they scuttle off. "I'm sorry, it's late, isn't it?" Klaus slurs, tears streaming down his face and his eyes red and puffy. She shakes her head and takes his hand that isn't holding the whiskey bottle, leading him inside. She sits down, pulling him with her and resting his head on her chest, stroking his hair as he wraps his arm around her and breaks out in to a sob.

"What's wrong, Nik?" She pleads, kissing his hair and wishing she could make it all go away. "H-Henrik w-was in an a-accident," he hiccups from a mixture of tears and alcohol. "What?" She breathes, holding him closer and rocking him. "H-He was r-ran over n-near the house a-and he's in a - in a c-coma b-back home," he cries, letting her take the bottle from him and pull him in to a proper hug. He moves her on to his lap and buries his face in her shoulder, his arms tight around her waist.

Katherine sneaks out with tears in her eyes, holding paper that reads: _Elijah called. We'll bring a change of clothes tomorrow._ Caroline subtly shakes her head and mouths "get two plane tickets and a weeks change of clothes." Katherine gives her a supportive smile and sneaks out, not bothered that she's wearing flowery shorts and a tank top with heels in her hand since her coat will cover her clothes enough for it to look like she's wearing a short dress or something.

Klaus eventually tires himself out and she leads him in to her bedroom, taking off his jacket and shoes for him. He ends up kicking off his jeans and she helps him get rid of his shirt. He holds her tightly, both curled in to each other knowing he needs her strength at the moment, even if he's asleep.

He wakes up alone in be but hears faint humming coming from behind him. His throat and mouth feel like it's on fire and scratchy, his head pounding mercilessly, too. He groans in agony and feels like he needs to vomit, his stomach churning horribly. Her humming stops and he feels the bed dip cautiously. She rolls him on to his back slowly and straddles his stomach, massaging his temples gently before kissing his nose. "You smell like death and alcohol," she tells him teasingly. "I feel like it, too," he croaks quietly, finding his head throbbing less with her help. "I have Advil and Stefan's gross hangover drink ready for you," she tells him, slipping from him before he can grab her and keep her there.

A moment later and she's helping him sit up against the headboard whilst asking him what he remembers and shoving two pills in his mouth. He swallows them with a small glass of water and slowly opens his eye, grimacing but managing to focus on her creased eyebrows and worried eyes. "I was at the bar with an old friend and he ditched me for some girl," he begins, frowning as he tries to remember, "Then Finn called me to tell me... Oh God! Henrik!"

Tears come to his eyes and she shushes him, holding him and soothing him. "We're going today. Our flight leaves this afternoon at four so we get there at ten in the evening. We'll be able to see him tomorrow, Elijah and Kat are on a flight already and they'll meet us at the family home, okay?" She tells him, shocking him out of his sorrow. "You did that... for me?" He whispers, looking in to her teary eyes. "I can't stand seeing you hurt like this," she admits, stroking his cheek lovingly. "I want to make it all go away and I had Kat do it last night because I know you want be there for your brother and-"

She's cut off by his mouth on hers quickly, his sad smile warming and breaking her heart at the same time. "I would like to kiss you properly but right now my mouth tastes like bollocks," he says, easing the tension and earning a small giggle from her. "Drink that and then go brush your teeth," she orders, pointing to the disgusting green drink on the bedside table. "All of it?" He grimaces, picking it up. "All of it," she agrees, "And it helps if you don't smell it because it smells worse than your mouth tastes." He looks at her with distaste but she pecks his nose again and gets up off the bed.

"Kat dropped off a bag that Elijah packed a weeks worth of clothes in, because I figured you might have some old clothes at home and if you don't then we'll buy some because that's what I'm doing," she tells him as she flits around the room. He drinks the disgusting concoction that tastes like eggs, seaweed and toilet freshener whilst watching her, finding her rambling adorable and her little movement and face twitches cute as hell. He knows he loves her, he knew from the moment he met her that he would and he's been wanting to tell her for a month now. He thought that maybe she'd say it and he'd be able to tell her, but after one of their drunk talks she let slip that she doesn't want to ruin what they have by moving too quick and he knows he'll have to say it first... but not right now, not when he's drinking the drink of death and she's packing to go to England with him because his baby brother was ran over and is in a coma.

She hears him shuffle in to the en-suite and she quickly changes out of her pyjamas in to a pair of sweats and one of his shirts in her wardrobe. She realises that she's never been to where he lives even though he's got clothes and a toothbrush here for when he stays over. She wants to question it, but the time is inappropriate and she's sure he'll show her his house when the time is right... Or maybe he just doesn't want her there? _No, bad Caroline, just because you love him that doesn't mean you can freak out with your insecurities!_ She sighs, realising just how much she loves him after their inseparable three months.

He comes back out and smiles at her, looking in his bag by the door before grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, silently thanking Caroline for telling him to leave his sweats at hers for their lounge days. He opens the drawer and changes, knowing full well that she's watching him. It distracts him a little bit and he even manages a small smile. He drops his boxers to the floor and turns around, looking at her as she flicks her eyes from his length to his face. "Enjoying the view, sweetheart?" He asks teasingly, a smile gracing her beautiful face. "Very much so," she blushes, tucking her hair behind her ear before walking in to the bathroom to brush her teeth. His chuckling follows her whilst he gets dressed.

They leave at half two with Bonnie driving the nervous couple to the airport. Caroline manages a quick goodbye before they rush through check in and the scanners. Despite them being and hour early, they manage to make it on to the plane with last calling, settling down in first class exhausted.

She taps on the armrests and he takes her hand in his, causing her to look over slightly jittery. "Have you ever flown before?" He asks her worriedly. "Yeah, just... not to a different country and not over the sea where we could crash and drown or get eaten by sharks or lost or-" she cuts off when he kisses her, resting his forehead against hers.

"We'll be fine," he promises, bringing her knuckles to his lips and kissing them softly. "It's ten hours. A lot can happen in ten hours," she whispers afraid. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he tells her, shifting and wrapping his arms around her. Soon enough, they both fall asleep in one another's arms. Even when he's hurting, he's still trying to make her okay.

They sit in the back of a taxi on their way to his old favourite bar in London where they'll meet Elijah. The clock shows a time of 10:30pm though they're both wide awake. "I'm going to warn you now, my mother is a complete bitch," he says to her as she looks out of the window at the night life of the city. "She acts like an overbearing mother whenever there's guests but she'll probably treat you like shit when Katherine isn't there because you're _my_ girlfriend. She'll smother me when we get there and put on a show but as soon as Katherine turns her back she'll be slipping poison in to our tea and smiling like a good hostess whilst doing it."

"Why does she hate you for her mistake?" Caroline asks him sadly, turning and snuggling in to his side. "She doesn't care. Mikael is gone, she has no care for any of her children. She'll only go to the hospital when Katherine does, but otherwise she'll let us go for Henrik," he explains, "she never wanted children but Mikael wanted lots. She sees us as a reminder of her weakness - her submission to Mikael. I'm the worst because she never meant to have me. She wanted an escape and ended up pregnant again."

Caroline kisses his jaw and links their fingers together as the taxi pulls up outside the pub. They see Elijah waiting for them, dressed in his impeccable suit whilst looking around at the scantily dressed girls and shouting youths that pass him by with loathing and hatred in his eyes but the rest of his face blank. He spots them in the back of the taxi and walks over, paying their fare as they climb out and get their suitcases from the boot. "Come, Katherine is waiting in the car for us," Elijah tells them tiredly, "I don't trust these people." Caroline looks down, smiling lightly at Elijah's comment as Klaus smirks, his despair still there.

They walk through the street and Caroline shivers despite her warm layers, wondering how those girls walk around in miniskirts without freezing to death. Klaus wraps his arm around her waist and holds her close. She turns her head to look up at him and sees the lingering tears that have been in his eyes for hours now. She kisses his jaw and rests her head on his shoulder.

The ride to the mansion was silent, with everyone lost I their own thoughts. Their silence is broken when Klaus steps through the door and a dramatic wail scares all four of them. A pair of arms come around Klaus' neck and he grimaces, pushing away the woman that threw herself on him. "Niklaus, our poor Henrik!" The woman cries and Caroline works out that she's Esther, by her overacting and Klaus' face of disgust. "Shut up, Esther," he snaps, the woman coming to a halt as he takes Caroline's hand and leads her up the steps. "We are a family, Niklaus," she calls after him, "I am your mother!"

He spins around furiously. "You don't give a shit about any of us apart from your precious Finn," he shouts, voice echoing through the darkened hall. "You're putting on a show and everyone can see through it! Go back to hating me, at least then I respected your honest despising. Find some wine and drown yourself in it again." He turns back around with a final sneer and Caroline walks with him silently to his room.

He lets out a roar and tosses the lamp across the room, catching Caroline's flinch out of the corner of his eye. He closes his eyes, dropping his head and trying to hold it together. She comes over to him and wraps her arms around his neck, "Let it go, Nik." He slowly slides his hands around her body until their bodies are pressed together and she stands up on her toes to compensate. "I'm sorry," he sobs, breaking down and falling on to the bed. She straddles him and strokes his hair, kisses every inch of skin she can reach on his neck and jaw.

They stay lie that until her legs start to tingle and she slips from him whilst he's calmed down - numb to everything now. She guides him by the hand in to the bathroom and turns on the taps to the bath. She pulls off her jumper and tank top before helping him remove his hoodie and top. She unbuckles his belt before ridding herself of her jeans, turning on the cold water when the bath begins steaming madly. His bare legs meet the backs of her own and she straightens, feeling his hard stomach and chest against her slender back and shoulders. He kisses her neck and she slowly turns to face him, cupping his face and making him look at her.

"I want to take your pain away, Nik," she whispers brokenly, "But I can't let you use me like that..." He squeezes his eyes shut and nods, ashamed of himself for trying to use her as a distraction and not his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Caroline," he breathes hoarsely. She kisses his forehead, cheeks and nose before resting her forehead against his. "I understand," she comforts, reaching behind and removing her bra from her body.

Turning back around, she turns off the water and tests the temperature. He pulls away and takes off his boxers, letting her order him in to the bath. She removes her briefs and slips in to the water behind him, thankful that his bath is more like a Jacuzzi than anything so they both fit nicely. Shampoo and soap line the tub's edge and she gets to work, using a jug to pour water over his head before squirting the shampoo into her hands. He relaxes a little as she massages his head, lathering him up with the citrus scented foam. He closes his eyes, her nails scratching his scalp as she pours water on his head and gets rid of the bubbly gloop.

She then pushes him forward so his back I exposed, scarred slightly from Mikael's torture. She kisses the marks on his wet skin before rubbing her soapy hands in to his body, massaging him hard but gently. She slides her hands to his shoulders before working on them, moving to his neck and pressing circles in to the muscles at the nape. She waters him down before stepping up, letting the water run over her body as she walks to his front, turning to face him and straddling his lap.

Lying back against the tub, he lets her massage his chest, hands slipping under the water to work on his stomach. He finds himself relaxing and forgetting where they are or why they're there as he watches his angel. The ends of her loose waves are damp, stuck to her wet breasts that drip with bubbly water. Her face is set, a crease of worry in her brows and her bottom lip caught in her teeth as she concentrates on making him feel better.

What she's doing for him is so intimate that he wants to run and hide from the intense feeling she brings out of him. It's not the first thing they've done together like this; he's given her massages before and they make love at least four times a week and together every day or night... but this is so different. This is love at it's most terrifyingly purest and he doesn't know what to do with the feelings that are exploding inside of him. He isn't even sexually aroused by it, he's intimately aroused, wanting to return the pure feeling to her in some way.

He doesn't even realised she's finished until she kisses the corner of his mouth so cautiously and gently that he wants to scream that he loves her until the world knows that he is completely in awe of his perfect beauty. He reaches over, startling her slightly with his movements. Crystal blue eyes watch as he runs the soap through his hands, placing it back before switching their positions. She watches him adoringly as he sits on her lap with his legs on either side of her, bent underneath himself. He begins with her neck, bubbles littering her skin as his fingers work at returning the favour. He begins massaging her breasts and she moans quietly, blushing as he leans forward and lingers his lips on the corner of hers. The pads of his fingers press in to her stomach, rubbing in to the muscles as she relaxes beneath him. Slowly, he slides down her legs from her thighs to her ankles before rising to his feet.

She slips forward and he sits right behind her, lathering up his hands again before working in to her shoulders, back and hips. Her eyes close as he runs his hand through her hair and pulls her head back softly. Water runs through the golden locks in to the water between them and she sighs as he presses in to her scalp with the shampoo before dragging his fingers through her wet waves. The sudsy water runs down her neck and back until it clears, his fingers running through to get rid of the shampoo.

They lie in the cooling water, his arms around her waist as she draws patterns on his arms and hands, finally locking their fingers as she sinks further in to the water until it's gentle ripples brush over her hardened nipples. She pulls him out eventually when the water gets too cold, wrapping towels around them both. She dries off his hair before rubbing down the rest of his body whilst he stands there, waiting until she's finished with her caring but quick movements. He surprises her again by doing the same to her, rubbing her hair through the towel before drying her body carefully and slowly as he savours the moment he has with her.

She leads them back in to the bedroom, pulling out a pair of his boxers for him before opening his wardrobe and pulling on an old Captain America shirt from his wardrobe. He smiles slightly, remembering his awkward teen years obsessed with comics and art whilst still managing to keep a strong indifference to school and a social life. She looks wonderful in it, the material tight on her breasts and barely reaching the tops of her legs. He slips on his boxers rather reluctantly and climbs in to bed with her.

She sits behind him, brushing his out-grown curls gently to remove the knots. The brush and her fingers through his hair makes him sleepy, as well as the two hour bath they lay in together, but he's aroused by her care and pure instinct to care for him at the moment. He moves her in front of him and takes the brush from her, sitting her between his legs and starting from the bottom of her hair going upwards until he's met with no resistance from any knots. He shift them again until she's lay with her damp head on his chest and her leg overlaps both of his. His hand slips under the hem of the shirt and his fingers tap lightly on her hip bone, a slow and soft rhythm that sends her to sleep after a while even if she fights it to try and keep him company.

He watches her for hours, the rise and fall of her chest, her little face twitches, everything. He loves how even when she turns away from him, she's still touching him with as much of her as she can. She eventually moves so he can free his arm from under her and he gets up out of the bed, quietly shifting across the room to his bag and pulling out his sketch pad. He has hundreds of sketches and paintings of her and she's seen most of them - even posed for nudes and ones in just her underwear. He's glad she doesn't get freaked out by it, because he loves drawing her.

He moves a chair to the side of the bed and sits in it, facing his blonde angel in bed with the covers over one leg and the other bent so he can see between them if he sits at the right angle. She lies on her back, face turned towards him with a crease in her brow, still worrying even in sleep. He sketches, going through page after page until the sun comes through the open curtains and stirs her awake, first catching sight of the sun through the tree trunks, the clock that reads 5am then her man sketching in front of her.

The look on his face makes her smile fondly, the critical glare at the paper that he gives to all his work. "Will you ever tire of sketching me?" she asks, startling him to look up and meet her with tired but wide awake eyes. "No," he smiles, licking his lips, "Why would I tire of such a perfect muse?" She blushes and he smirks, going back to the sketch as she pulls off the covers and walks behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking over his shoulder.

"How many?" She asks, knowing that the sketch of her turned to face him with the covers caught between her lips and her nipple poking through the shirt rather obviously won't be the first he drew since she awoke on her back after a restless night. "Six," he blushes, feeling her smiling with the rise of her cheek against his warm one. "Can I see?" She asks, pulling her head back slightly to turn and look at his reddened face. "If you must," he grumbles playfully, handing the pad over. She thanks him with a kiss to his unshaven cheek and takes it, running her hand over his back as she walks back to the bed. She flips through the entire book, a new one for his visit to England she muses.

She bites her lip, looking through the sketches of her sleeping in different positions with beautiful care and vivid details in them; the scar on her knee from a childhood fall, the smallest marks on the shirt or sheet, single strands of hair, her bloody nipples because it was so bloody freezing (damn England and damn her nipples, it's embarrassing!), the little crinkles and creases in her face and the background, though blurred slightly, is still wonderfully done.

"They're beautiful, again," she smiles, turning his weary face, always so worried she'll reject his talent. "As always," she adds, standing up and closing the pad. He watches her intently as she walks over, straddling him on the chair and kissing him deep and gentle until he becomes hard with his need. He grabs her hips and lifts them both up, the pad dropping on to the seat as he moves them to the bed. She breaks away for a moment cautiously asking, "Are you sure?" Quite the contrast to the stereotype because, yes, sometimes men need to be asked, too.

"I don't want a distraction," he whispers, looming over her as her eyes soften, "I _need_ my girlfriend." Faintly nodding, she pulls him back down to her mouth. His boxers end up across the room along with her shirt. She flips them over and pins him down with her hands braced on his chest, slowly sliding down on to him as they both moan. Her hips roll as she looks down in to his eyes, his hips rising up to meet hers when she comes down on him. They're slow and quiet with unspoken words and feelings they're not yet ready to say under the circumstances. He sits up and presses his lips to hers, a soft kiss with his mouth simply covering hers, something so passionate and intense that she feels herself coming undone when he slides his hands up from her hips to around her waist, closing all the space between them and swallowing his name when she breathes it out. He follows shortly after with her name muffled in the crook of her neck, interrupting his kisses on her skin.

They lie back down, the sun rising over the trees now in an offensively bright manner. She litters his skin with kisses and he rolls them over, entering her suddenly with her cry of surprise muffled in his shoulder to keep from waking the rest of the house. He makes love to her repeatedly throughout the morning, alternating between rough and hard or gentle and soft, until they're exhausted, bruised and aching.

She's lay on her back, the corner of the covers over her waist with her leg and torso exposed completely to him as he sketches her. "So, how many now?" She asks, turning her head to face him as he smirks. "Ten," he counts, flicking through the sketches of her that get more exposed each time. She sighs and sits up, crossing her legs completely naked before him with the covers tossed aside. He looks up with dark eyes but their moment is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Klaus growls out, lunging forward and burying both of them in the covers as she laughs. The door opens and Rebekah walks in looking rather jetlagged and washed out. Her eyelids droop but she still grimaces through her exhaustion at the clearly naked couple tangled up in the sheets. Caroline looks at her sympathetically, the usually stunning blonde now looking like a crazy homeless lady in sweats, layers that make her look a bit like a body builder and trainers half-done up with hair matted and in a bobble half-arsed. "Breakfast," she growls out, her usually haughty or sweet voice rough as fuck and her eyes red and puffy.

"Thanks, Bekah," Klaus smiles sadly, knowing his sister is going through what he is but worse, having been with Henrik longer and being of a closer age to him than Klaus. It all comes back to Klaus and Caroline senses the change in him, waiting until Rebekah leaves them with a lazy wave to kiss him and bring him back to focus on her.

"We're here for him," she whispers, stroking the outline of his face, "We'll be here as long as you want. There's nothing holding us back home if you don't want to go back for a few _months_." He takes a deep, shaky breath at the honesty in her eyes. He leans down and kisses her, cupping her face as he takes the air form her lungs with the desperate hungry kiss he swallows her with. They pull back gasping for air and she gives him a small smile that lifts his heart. "We'll do this together, Nik," she promises, kissing the underside of his jaw before slipping out of the covers, their fingers slowly unlocking in his attempt to reach out and keep her in the bed where he knows he's probably the safest and happiest.


	7. Henrik

**AN: I think I'll update on Thursdays. It's my day off from college so I'll try and get in an update whilst I'm studying. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Leave a review?**

* * *

To say breakfast was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Katherine, Elijah and Kol were sat on one side of the table with Klaus, Caroline and Rebekah on the other side with Esther sat at the head of the table between Kol and Rebekah. Caroline shifted every few moments subtly, a sore ache between her legs stopping her from being comfortable on the wooden seats. Kol and Rebekah were bickering whilst trying not to fall asleep and Katherine kept whispering to Elijah who was tapping away on his phone under her orders. Esther and Klaus were having a stare off despite his hand sneaking under the leg of Caroline's shorts to tease her thigh. They were still waiting for the mysterious (and apparently boring) eldest Mikaelson son and his wife to come down with their children and fill the empty spaces.

Klaus and Esther finally stop glaring at one another when a child pops up in the seat next to Klaus with a polite smile on his face. "Hello, Uncle Niklaus," the boy greets, earning a nod in return. "Morning, James," he responds as a little girl pops up beside Katherine and looks at her inquisitively with a ginger mop of hair covering her face so her brown eyes barely poke out.

"Who are you?" She asks, pointing to a terrified Katherine. Caroline giggles and Klaus looks down at her confused. She leans up and whispers, "Katherine is scared of children." He chuckles with her and Katherine's glare amuses them further, with her shuffled closer to Elijah not so subtly. "This is Katherine, the woman I am to marry," Elijah says, looking around Katherine to the girl, "Please don't interrogate her, Maria." The girl pouts but nods in agreement before bobbing her head with a giant grin at Katherine who weary returns a small, frightened smile in the hope that she'll be left alone.

"Who are you, then?" Maria asks, pointing at the table to Caroline. "Don't point, Maria, it's rude," a tall, slim man with greying hair sighs, coming to sit beside James. The girl drops her hand on to the table with a huff. "I'm Caroline," she smiles gently. "Why are you here?" Maria inquires, leaning forward with a raised eyebrow that moves her hair out of the way of her narrowed eyes. "Caroline is my girlfriend, Maria," Klaus answers, sensing Esther's eyes on them whilst trying to converse with Rebekah and Kol.

"Are you two going to get married, then?" Maria asks, flustering the pair of them in to looking for the other for some sort of answer. "Maria, stop pestering," an amused red-haired woman scolds, coming in with a toddler on her hip and a high chair in the other hand. She sets up the toddler at the head of the table and sits next to the pouting girl.

Breakfast is thankfully served, mostly eaten in silence as everyone keeps to themselves, the toddler's babbling and Sage's mumbling the only sounds that cover the awkward cutlery on plates. Klaus is stuck in his own world, thinking about what his niece had just asked. He loves Caroline, he knows that definitely, and he wants to spend as long as he can with her... Maybe it's a bit early to say so, but, yes, he wants to marry her. He can't see anyone else coming after her and he doesn't want to imagine not having her there; especially after what she's done for him since he showed up at her door in the middle of the night pissed off his head and crying because of the accident.

The only thing he's uncertain over is becoming a father. He never had one, not a real one. He wouldn't know what to do with a baby, he's been absent for most of his nephew and niece's lives an he doesn't even really like kids, to be honest, they freak him out because there small and fragile and loud... Maybe he'd overcome that for her though... Fuck it, he will if she'll keep him and wants to have his children because she'll be an amazing mother and who is he to take that from her?

He looks over to her at the same time she looks to him, both sharing a smile as her cheeks heat up to an adorable shade of red. She looks back away and her hair curtains her face. He can't resist tucking her golden curls back behind her ear and sliding his hand over her back, feeling her tense as she shivers with his touch. His arm cures around her waist and he smiles when she meets his hand with hers and locks their fingers together with her arm resting around her stomach. She covers her yawn with her free hand and he feels his own choking in his throat, escaping loudly though muffled by the back of his hand. The yawn passes on to Katherine, James, Maria, Kol and then Rebekah with the last two not bothering to cover their mouths with their lack of energy.

As soon as Katherine and Elijah are done, the four get up and hurriedly leave the house for the hospital, not bidding a goodbye to anyone in their haste.

* * *

They come to the room where Henrik is, visiting hours barely started in the manically busy hospital with nurses and doctors rushing around. Klaus looks distant, shaking as he grips Caroline's hand for support. She bites her lip nervously until she tastes blood, switching to biting her nail as she watches Klaus carefully. She knows he'd never hurt her, but she is scared of him lashing out and saying things he doesn't mean... He's like Damon in that respect. Katherine is rubbing Elijah's shoulder as he stares ahead seemingly stoic even though his eyes are filled with pre-emptive tears and his brows are downturned the slightest amount.

"Mikaelson?" A doctor asks, pausing the group near the closed door as they turn to the nervous looking young doctor. "Yes," Elijah says coolly, wanting to keep the chat to a minimum. "Is, erm, Mrs Mikaelson coming today?" He asks, looking awkwardly between the four. "Esther doesn't care about her children, whatever you want to say, spit it out," Klaus growl, turning to glare at Caroline when she pinches the back of his hand warningly.

"Right, yes, well," the poor man stutters, opening up his file, "Henrik was stable last night, a minor blip in the monitor occurred in response to one of the nurses talking to him - we do it with all... comatose patients to make them feel more involved if they can hear us. He appears to be able to, hear us, that is. It helps with recovery if the patient finds something to hold on to, a voice or familiar sounds usually awakens them. It's like sleeping and waking up to your alarm clock. If Henrik hears familiar - or long missed - voices then he may wake up sooner than if he were to be left to wake on his own accord."

Elijah nods and thanks the man before the jittery doctor nods back and disappears. They files in to the room, Elijah with Katherine beside him and then Caroline leading a terrified Klaus in. Klaus sucks in a shaky breath and looks away from the be where his brother lies wrapped in bandages with monitors surrounding him. There are casts on both his arms and his leg, a neck brace that looks to big for him supports his chin, there are cuts all over his face and neck. He's only strong enough to stomach it because Caroline sits him in to a chair, placing herself on his la and holding him.

They stay in the room for hours, the brothers talking to Henrik with nurses coming in an out. Katherine goes on snack and coffee runs since Caroline's Klaus' anchor at the moment, not letting her go as he curls her in to him. Kol and Rebekah eventually come, after around three hours of napping back at the house. Caroline holds Rebekah to her side when the blonde collapses at Klaus' feet. The brother and sister duo hold on to Caroline tightly until Rebekah calms enough to move to Henrik's side and talk incessantly to him with Kol. The family tell Henrik about their American adventures until they have to leave, everyone complete with drained faces and empty hearts.

* * *

Klaus sits on the bed, watching Caroline get ready during the evening. There's food piled high beside him and stocked up in the mini fridge beside the bed, too. She shimmies out of the royal blue shorts that reach mid-thigh. Tossing her grey jumper on the chair, she stands in a pair of over the knee grey socks and dark blue underwear with matching chunk heeled pumps. She pops out her hip as she looks through his old clothes from his college days of sixteen/seventeen. Once she's settled on a plain black t-shirt she steps out of her shoes, throws her bra away and slips it on before he can see more than her bare back and the outside curves of her breasts.

She slides across the hardwood flooring and dives on to the bed, breasts bouncing in the tight shirt that rides up her stomach as she shuffles closer to him. He feels his cock twitch in response at her teasing movements and decides to get ready himself.

She watches him rise from the be once she's got comfortable. Her lip gets caught between her teeth when he pulls off his shirt, stomach flexing and shoulders rolling. He slides out his belt slowly and she watches intently, feeling a warmth building up in her stomach at his actions. She moves her legs together in an attempt to sate the need building between them but she knows she wants Klaus and only his body can cool the heat that burns her aching soul. He pushes off his jeans and kicks them away, leaving him in the tight boxer briefs that do nothing to hide the obvious erection caught under the thin black material. Regardless of their need for one another, they don't act on it, knowing he's not ready yet.

He pulls on his sweats and climbs back on to the bed, turning on the TV and pulling her up in to him with the food mounted on top of them. A family sized bag of crisps is finished in the first ten minutes of the film with half the salsa left for them to dip their cold pizza rolls in. Popcorn, salted and chocolate, soon gets devoured between them, feeding each other and throwing pieces in to one another's mouths. Fruit is scoffed - balanced diet, obviously - with three tubs of Ben n Jerry's following afterwards. Their thirst is quenched by the two cans of beer each and the lemonade they drink straight from the 2 litre bottle between them.

The movie ends and they're both stuffed, wrappers and cans littering the floor around them and crumbs easily shaken out from the covers for the cleaner to deal with. He turns to her and smiles as she prods her 'food baby' with an adorable scrunched up face. "Thank you," he suddenly blurts out, not really sure himself if he was suppose to actually say that or keep it in his head. "You don't have to thank me, Nik," she sighs, sitting up to a more comfortable position. "Yes, I do because I don't want you to ever think I take you for granted," he tells her, sitting up and resting his hand on her thigh, playing with the exposed skin. "I don't think that, Nik," she sighs, reaching out and stroking his stubbly cheek softly.

"You never had to do this," he stammers, "You could've stayed back home with Bonnie and Elena but you came with me. I- I know it's only been a few months and you were thrown in to the deep end this week with my family drama - which will always haunt me, by the way - and I want you to know that I.. I... I love you, Caroline." Her eyebrows shoot up and her eyes widen as she sits there, frozen by the suddenness of his confession. Her mouth opens and closes a few times before she grabs his face and brings him in to a searing kiss that takes his breath away. When she does pull away, she looks down in to his eyes from her spot straddling him. "I love you, too, Nik," she breathes against his lips.

The night is filled with their heavy breathing, moans and repeated declarations until they're spent hours later and lay naked under the silk covers that stick to their sweat covered bodies as they cuddle and dream with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Klaus wakes up with a tickling in his nose and simply twitching his face doesn't help. He groans quietly and opens his eyes to Caroline leaning over him and rubbing her hair against his nose with a smile on her face. "Morning," she greets his glare lovingly. He growls and flips them over, her squeal breaking in to a laughter as he begins tickling her, pinning her wrists with one hand and trapping her legs under him. She surrenders, apologising when she starts crying with laughter.

He captures her mouth with his own and guides her up from the bed to the bathroom. The shower runs as he pushes her against the door, lips attacking her neck and hand sneaking between her legs. She moans, tugging his hair and twisting the lock on the handle for a little privacy - Kol is here, after all. His fingers slip in to her and she sighs, arching her back and pressing her body in to him. Keeping a teasing slow rhythm, he slips his arm round her waist and lifts her up from the floor. Her legs dangle slightly as he carries her in to the shower, fingers deep in her and erection pressed in to her thigh.

The water runs over them, her shoulders against the shower wall as he kneels in front of her. Bending her leg over his shoulder, he begins working on her with his mouth, too. Biting, sucking, licking, thrusting, curling, teasing until she screams out with an explosion of release in to his waiting mouth.

Her tugging on his hair makes him smirk as he licks up her stomach between her breasts and meets her mouth again. Their kiss is slow as he turns her body. Their lips never break as he enters her from behind, hands moving over all of her body as she braces herself on the wall with one hand with the other in his wet hair. Swallowing each other's moans, their release bursts together and they're left stood in the shower to clean their night and morning sweat from their bodies.

* * *

It takes a week for Henrik to show signs of improvement. Snow begins to fall as they approach December, England's freezing winds causing them all to bundle up in ridiculous layers before stripping down in to their tops and jeans in the warm hospital.

They talk to Henrik about random things with the girls throwing input in and joining the conversations; especially when Kol and Rebekah talk about Doctor Who, Caroline is all over that. Katherine mostly complains about the ugly hospital gowns, earning eye rolls. Klaus talks about art, Elijah about business, Kol brags of his promiscuity and Rebekah talks about her schooling. Caroline talks about television shows that Henrik and she likes, rambling on much to Klaus' amusement because he finds it adorable how excited she gets and how she starts bouncing up and down with a smile on her face whilst still sat on his lap and cuddling him.

* * *

Another week later and they fight to get through the snow, arriving to find Henrik awake and smiling weakly at his siblings before looking confused at the girls on his emotional brothers' arms. Caroline releases Klaus' hand and not-so-subtly shoves him forward in to the room, Henrik's laughter confirming that this is not a dream. Klaus rushes forward and bear hugs the youngest Mikaelson whilst Rebekah controls her sobbing in Kol's arms. Elijah's frozen, with Katherine trying to bring him back from staring at Henrik's bright face over Klaus' shoulder.

Caroline walks over, running her hand down Klaus' back. He pulls away and sniffs, wiping his face clear as he lets Rebekah and Kol hug Henrik. A loud snap breaks the moment and they look over to a waiting Katherine and Elijah with his head turned from her and moving his jaw around. "Thank you, Katerina," he growls slightly, rubbing his cheek. She kisses his sore cheek before pushing him in to the room forcefully whilst Henrik watches on laughing.

"Why did nobody tell me Elijah was completely whipped?" He asks, the first time he's spoken since he awoke to them all. "So is Nik," Kol smirks, pointing to a shy Caroline. "Hey, you're the one that talked about Doctor Who and stuff, right?" Henrik asks, looking at her critically. "I could hear you all... And you kept complaining about the hospital gown." He points to Katherine and she throws her arms out exasperated. "It's not my fault they put you in _floral print!_ You're not a grandma!" She huffs, crossing her arms and pouting in the corner.

"So... Caroline and Katherine? I've heard of Katherine but how long have you been hiding Caroline, Nik?" Henrik teases with the signature Mikaelson smirk. "Oh god, he's a mini Kol," Katherine breathes in horror. "No, he's a mini Niklaus, dear," Elijah corrects amused. "Even worse!" She exclaims, dropping on to the chair with wide eyes. "Hey!" Henrik and Klaus protest before high-fiving each other and glaring at her. "What am I marrying in to?" Katherine grumbles, dropping her head in to her hands whilst Elijah rolls his eyes and unsympathetically pats her back.

"Back to my question," Henrik drawls, looking up at Klaus with raised eyebrows and nodding towards Caroline. "Three months," Klaus mumbles, looking down at his feet. "THREE MONTHS? You had a real girlfriend for _three months_ and never told me! What kind of brother are you?" he dramatically exclaims, shunning a pouting Klaus as Caroline takes his hand. "Kol, you don't have a girlfriend you're hiding, do you?" Henrik glares, "Or Bekah, you don't have a secret boyfriend?" They both shake their heads and he sighs. "When am I getting out of here?" He asks, rubbing his stomach, "I want decent food and I want my bed and I want my video games and my TV and... URG!"

They spend the rest of the day with him, asking to doctors until they get a confirmation that Henrik can be released next week after progress checks and such.


	8. Christmas

**AN: Don't judge me, I watched The Nightmare Before Christmas before writing this and got in the Christmas spirit, okay? Leave a review and tell me what you guys think. :)**

* * *

Klaus groans awake, the bed jostling as Caroline bounces on it in a red and white lacy underwear set. "It's CHRISTMAS!" She screams, diving back down to lie next to him once she's sure he's awake. "How old are you again?" He complains, opening one eye to her adorable pout. "You're never too old for Christmas," she tells him, poking his nose and turning on to her back. "My dad used to go all out, even when we were teenagers and take us to the family cabin by the lake," she smiles at the memory, "Fairy lights, huge tree near the fireplace, stacks of presents... Burnt food because he couldn't cook but never gave up trying... Camera on him all the time, ugly sweaters, snowball fights, snowmen, ice skating on the lake when it was thick enough... I miss that, but it was just the four of us. When he died and I moved in here, I was so upset about having my first Christmas without him that Kat, Elena, Jeremy, Bon and my brothers came over and one of my favourite Christmases ever."

He's grinning at her when she turns back to face him, his arm over her stomach as he rests his head on the other one. "What's that face?" She asks giggling as she turns back on to her side. "What face?" He chuckles innocently. "_That_ face," she points at him, smiling though trying not to. "I'm happy," he shrugs, rolling on top of her. "Why so happy? I woke you up at seven am bouncing on the bed," she laughs as he peppers kisses over her neck and face.

"I am happy because I have the woman I love waking me up in the morning, regardless of how, and then rambling on adorably about something she holds close to her heart whilst half naked in my bed... and also because I get to give you your present in private, since nobody else is up," he explains sweetly. "You can't give me a present now, that's not in the rules of Christmas," she pouts, only to have him kiss her lips. He leans over and opens the drawer, pulling out a key with a bow on it. She tilts her head with a frown and looks at it. "I already have a key for the house," she mumbles confused, but his proud grin only grows. "You have a key to the family house," he corrects, "Not a key to _our_ house."

She looks back to him, mouth open in shock and eyes wider than he's ever seen them. "We- You- What?" She stammers, a chuckle escaping him. "Over the past three weeks since we got back, I _wasn't_ visiting Elijah to get the house ready for everyone coming over," he explains wearily, "I was actually house hunting with Katherine and Rebekah until we found the perfect house for _us_." Her mouth opens and closes repeatedly until she gives up and grabs his face, kissing him senseless until she pushes him away and picks the key from his fingers.

"We have a house?" She breathes in disbelief. "No, love, we have an _amazing_ house," he smirks, kissing her again. Someone pounds on the door and he groans when she rolls him off her and pulls the covers over herself whilst he crosses his arms and pouts. "Yeah?" Caroline calls, snuggling in to him. Rebekah steps in and looks between them expectantly, Katherine's head bobbing up behind her with an innocent smile. Caroline rolls her eyes and holds up the key, causing both girls to squeal and run off with the door closing behind them. "That was... weird," Klaus drawls. "They are weird," she giggles, rolling on top of him an kissing him. They still have time before they're called downstairs.

* * *

Everyone gathers in the Mikaelson's grand lounge. Three long sofas line the large rug in the centre of the room whilst the fireplace crackles with flames at the far end. Christmas lights cover the entry and walls of the house with mistletoe dangling from one of the beams near the kitchen doorway. An oversized Christmas tree with gold and red and black and white decorations covering the braches stands in the emptier corner of the room, blocking a couple of paintings and part of the window. The other corner, bookshelves filled to the point of exploding, has little ornaments and figurines with tinsel lining the shelves much to Elijah's distaste ("Why does my bookshelf look like it belongs in a gay pride parade?").

Klaus, Kol, Henrik and Elijah sit on one sofa with Katherine and Caroline at their men's feet, resting on them an ready to hand out presents. Damon and Stefan take up the next sofa, legs up an kicking at one another childishly for more room. Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy - Elena and Katherine's brother who always comes over for Christmas - sit on the next sofa with Jeremy grumbling about being the only boy on the sofa with the girls.

Katherine wears antlers in her hair, falling over her shoulders in large thick curls, with her signature stylish gear of a tight black polo neck jumper detailed with white lace with tight black jeans and heels. Elena wears a Christmassy snowman jumper with boyfriend jeans and big fluffy slippers, too tired to care about her looks. Bonnie, wearing a brightly printed jumpsuit and red cardigan, has chosen to wear the Santa hat. Katherine forced a Christmas tie upon her fiancé who wears a grey suit with the ridiculous cartoon tie with distain, whilst Caroline forced a pair of antlers on to Klaus who grumbles behind her. Kol, Henrik and Damon were made to wear jumpers with a Christmas theme whilst Stefan happily wore a Santa t-shirt and his jeans with a Santa hat. Jeremy was also forced in to wearing a hat _and_ jumper after Katherine threatened him with a double nipple twist.

Once everyone finished their breakfast that was thankfully cooked by Elijah, Stefan and Elena (the only three people in the house that can actually cook) the promise of presents lifted the mood. Bright wrapping paper bundles dwindled down to nothing with mountains of gifts near the receiver and thanks given after every present. Though Caroline got a lot of things she wanted, nothing would be as good as her present from Nik this morning.

* * *

Henrik and Kol speed around the house on their roller skates, fighting each other with lightsabers that glow and make sounds with each hit. Klaus shows pictures of the house to Caroline whilst she sits on his lap and they quietly begin planning where to put what furniture and argue about whose bed they're taking and which is comfiest before deciding on buying a new one. Jeremy and Katherine race toy cars around the lobby whilst Bonnie and Elena paint each other's nails. Elijah, Stefan and Damon begin a heated talk about something serious whilst Rebekah checks over their dinner reservations and makes sure everything is ready for the evening.

The doorbell rings twice and everyone stops, looking around confused as Caroline smiles nervously. "Come on," she whispers, tugging Klaus behind her as he looks at her confused. She opens the door and a young man looks at them in surprise, obviously recognising the famous couple. "H-Here you go, M-Miss," he stammers, handing the large parcel over to her. "Thank you," she smiles politely, handing the weighty parcel to Klaus and reaching in to her back pocket. She hands over a pile of bills and the boy smiles nervously before wishing them a merry Christmas and running away. "This feels like a canvas," he mumbles with narrowed eyes as she shuts the front door. "Open it and see," she replies, biting her lip excitedly. He sighs and leans it against the bannister, tearing the parcel paper off and dropping his jaw in shock.

Before him is a large canvas, the painting he's been pining after for years now but never finding available for sale when he checked. "H-How did you get this?" He asks, turning to look at her, "How did you know?" She smiles and comes to sit next to him as he rocks back off his feet and on to his bum with a thud. "I caught you giving the computer a longing stare and checked. When you'd left, of course. I saw what you wanted and I had Damon contact the owner, an old friend of his, and I bought it from him after telling him it was for the man I love. He'd bought it for his wife, but she died before it arrived. He wanted to get rid of it but couldn't find anyone that was worthy enough... Until I told him why I wanted it," she explains, turning and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," he breathes, cupping her face in both hands and kissing her under the watchful eyes of the wolf howling up at the moon longingly. It's a beautiful painting, the pure white of the wolf contrasting against the swirling blues and greys of the sky with the blood moon hanging high in the sky, silhouetted trees breaking up the colours with thin strokes of black. He pulls back for air, kissing around her face and bringing her close as they look at the painting.

* * *

The family sit at a large table in a high end restaurant, all talking and laughing happily as they eat. Cameras caught them all going in, stories probably already being written for tomorrow's gossip columns. They sit in their finest clothes, all the men in suits and the women in dresses that would have most girls turning green with envy. Klaus can't keep away from her, always holding her hand or resting his arm around her shoulders or leaving his hand on her thigh; just touching her as if to make sure she's real and she's there because he can't believe how lucky he's been over the past four and a half months.

She rolls her eyes when he rests his hand on her leg after she crosses them, her skirt riding up slightly to reveal the tops of her stocking and a sliver of skin that he begins playing with. She adjusts her new necklace from Katherine, the black stone in the gold baroque casing resting on the breast of the one shoulder short red dress she wears. He nuzzles his nose behind her ear and she giggles, nudging him away playfully as Rebekah takes a picture of them without them noticing.

Katherine shivers as Elijah traces patterns on her skin, arm on the back of her chair so nobody can see. She wears a maxi cut out backless dress that leaves Elijah to tease her bare neck and shoulders unnoticed by the rest of the table. Bonnie's faux leather little black dress has caught Kol's attention, his incessant flirting finally wearing her down on her second glass of wine. _"Why did you sit next to me?"_ She hisses in her mind as he trails a finger up her bare arm.

Rebekah, wearing an emerald long dress that hugs the top of her body, talks to Stefan. Small smiles play on both their lips as they never break eye contact, waiting for desert to come to the table. Elena watches on, glowering slightly at the blonde that is leaning close to her ex boyfriend. Damon notices and slips his hand up her bare leg, her eyes snapping to him as he looks at her possessively, enjoying her short peach peplum dress. Jeremy, thankfully, has taken up to staring at the waitress in awe.

When desert finally arrives, it's like last time with Caroline and Klaus playfully feeling each other whilst Kol and Rebekah grimace at them. "Leave them alone," Bonnie whispers, hitting Kol in the stomach lightly. "Playing rough, are we, darling?" He smirks, winking down at her. "You wish," she scoffs, rolling her eyes and eating the mousse in front of her. Stefan and Damon share a look and Stefan raises his eyebrows, stopping Damon from saying anything to keep their sister happy and Damon begins sulking. Katherine smirks and begins feeling Elijah just to annoy them, giggling when he does the same.

"Urg, couples," Jeremy mutters, earning a punch in the arm from Katherine and an unimpressed glare from Caroline. "Just because you're alone and staring at the waitress' ass," Katherine counters, turning from him. "Bitterness isn't attractive, Jeremy," Caroline sings teasingly, eating the spoonful Klaus offers her with a smirk. "I'm not bitter, I just want my food to stay down," he mutters back half heartedly. "I'm with little Gilbert," Damon sneers at Klaus when he kisses Caroline to get the chocolate from her lip. "Shut up, Damon," Caroline huffs, throwing her balled up napkin at him.

"I'm with those two," Kol quips, "I'd like to make it through this dinner without you two making me vomit." Bonnie slaps his arm and he looks at her with wide arm gestures as if to throw his point across to her. "I agree with Kol... for the first time in my life," Rebekah offers, a scoff faintly heard from Kol. "Leave them alone," Katherine finally demands, "They're in love, let them have their moment!" Everyone else groans but relents as the couple go back to being all cute and sickly sweet.

* * *

Caroline lies with her back to Klaus' chest, playing with her key whilst smiling stupidly. "When can we go?" She asks, turning around and straddling him, the covers falling from her body so she sits naked. "Tomorrow, if you wish," he offers, chuckling when she squeals and hugs him excitedly. She pulls back, pecking his nose and giggling when he scrunches up his face.

"So, how was this Christmas?" He asks hesitantly, her smile widening. "The _second_ best Christmas," she answers teasingly. His eyebrow raises and she laughs whilst explaining, "Our last Christmas with my dad, Damon was allowed to drink because he was eighteen and my dad already knew he'd drink at parties so he let Damon have some scotch. Me and Stefan were fifteen but he was _so_ sure he could hold his liquor so dad let him have a few shots of whiskey... Ten minutes later, he's holding the cat up over his head singing the Lion King at the top of his lungs. Then he started crying over a bowl of Cheetos that he dropped, then because a bird flew in to the window and he was scared... He eventually fell asleep on the table and my dad never let him drink again."

Klaus' body rumbles with laughter as she lies on top of him, chin resting on her overlapped hands whilst enjoying the way he throws his head back laughing and still manages to hold her whilst moving about. "I'm sorry but... Yeah, I can see why that is the best Christmas you've had," he nods amused, looking down at her innocent smile. "God, I love you," he growls, grabbing her ass suddenly. She jumps up slightly from his body and he tugs on her bottom lip with his teeth until she moves high enough for him to kiss her.

Rolling them over, he enters her, rocking his hips and matching his thrusts to the movements of his tongue. His thumbs sweep over her breasts, her nipples hardening enough for him to pinch and tease them with his hands. Biting, kissing, sucking, licking, pinching, stroking, scratching, thrusting, grunting, moaning, panting, sweating, screaming, release, pause, repeat, repeat, repeat, sleep.

* * *

They bring in the New Year together as a family (without Jeremy since he went to a party with friends). Wine and champagne with a home cooked dinner thanks to Elijah and Stefan. Music plays in the background as they watch the ball drop in Times Square on the television and the streets are filled with drunken partygoers that sing and shout and dance like it's Mardi Gras.

Midnight strikes and everyone kisses; Elijah and Katherine linger on each others lips, a drunk Elena grabs Damon and kisses him until they can't breathe, Rebekah and Stefan share a quick peck on the lips and blush furiously at one another, Kol grabs Bonnie and dips her in to a romantic kiss only to have her slap him and walk away angrily. Finally, Klaus and Caroline slowly kiss on the balcony wrapped in each others arms and welcoming in a year where they'll love each other and live together.


	9. AN - Please read

I'm so sorry. I know everyone hates these things but it is necessary.

My depression has come back full swing, I'm ill and I have a ton of work to do.

I'm going on hiatus for a while because I want to give you high quality chapters and I can't do that at the moment.

I'm sorry.

I feel terrible about it, but I just cannot write anything decent at the moment.

I hope you'll wait.

It shouldn't be too long, hopefully.


	10. New House

**AN: Still having a hard time but I have more chapters written for this so there'll be a few updates over the next couple of weeks just to get you all by. I'm a bit bogged down and there's some mental health issues so I won't be doing anything by schedule, sorry. Hope you like the new chapter and thank you for your support and sticking with the story during the wait. :)**

* * *

Caroline puts the key in to the door and bites her lip, twisting it until the click breaks the silence. Klaus shifts nervously behind her as she opens the large front door to the white house. The driveway is long and curves around a fountain at the top, the surrounding wall and hedges leaving them with privacy to the front yard on either side of the drive. The porch is white stone with a bench swing on one side and flower pots on the other with pillar supports at the front.

The door opens to a large, open lobby with dark wood flooring and light white walls. There's an open arch showing a dining room; large windows line one wall and the other has a large open door frame that leads to the kitchen she can't see yet. The staircase is a few steps from the arch to the next floor. She turns left, in to the lounge where the light shines through a wall of windows with a bench running beneath. A fireplace sits with a large white oak mantel framing it, book shelves on either side of the chimney bare and daunting with their emptiness. The other two walls are bare and she's glad they already know what they're doing to the room otherwise she'd feel pressured.

The next room is the den, filled in her mind with a vision for the almost all glass room with the glass roof and blue walls. She walks through to the monochrome kitchen with him trailing behind, no longer weary as he looks at her thoughtful face, knowing she's thinking about everything they'll do to the house. Island counters run through the middle of the room with a sink at one end and a food disposal slot at the other, cupboard on the side nearest the counters that line the wall. There's an oven and a fridge, but she doesn't like how small they are for such a big house.

Skipping through the dining room, she spins around and plans the room out. She's thankful it's large for when all the family are round, and realises that she and Klaus will be eating mostly in the kitchen so it's not too empty around them. She blinks and the image of a golden haired girl and sandy haired boy with big blue eyes and dimples flashes in front of her, the four of them eating at the table with a toddler in a high chair at the end where she feeds him. She shakes her head, her heart swelling at the image but her min screaming for her not to think that far ahead yet.

She runs up the stairs excitedly, his heavy feet taking two steps at a time behind her. He guides her to the right in to the master bedroom, large windows leading out to a balcony that overlooks the back yard that is complete with pool and patio. The room has an airy feel to it despite the dark colours, black oak and burgundy walls - she'd rather have navy walls if they have to be dark. The door on her left is the largest wardrobe she's ever seen, a walk in with shelves and rails that her whole closet would fit in three times over.

Connected to the bedroom is the en-suite; a large bath that can easily fit three people in it and a large spacious shower in the corner. Monochrome tiles line the walls with matching laminate on the floor. A black marble sink and white gleaming toilet are on the other wall, clean and sparkling under the scattered lights of the ceiling.

The other bedrooms are the same but with different colours; pastel pink, mint green and sky blue. Large windows and lots of room in each with large, spacious wardrobes and a bathroom nearby if not next to them.

The study - Klaus' study - faces out on to the back yard with large windows and a smaller balcony than that of the bedroom. The balcony also leads to the office, the smallest room in the house with a quarter of the room taken over by the stairs to the attic they apparently need to clear out from the old owner. she turns to him and nods towards the stairs. "No time like the present," she chirps, skipping up the stairs and looking at the mountain of boxes that came with the house. "Great," he grumbles, "Nothing says moving in like clearing out other people's crappy leftovers." She turns and glares at him before returning her attention back to the boxes. "Lets do this!" She puffs out her chest and releases her breath in a huff before they begin moving boxes down in to the office.

Two hours later and they're rifling through the stuff, finding everything from clothes to scary pot dolls and from photo albums to papers. Klaus holds up a dress for Caroline and she laughs in shock; a red beaded flapper dress perfectly preserved in a plastic covering. She holds up a man's cotton three piece suit with a spiral stripe tie and crisp white shirt, the whole thing an off white but not damaged in the slightest.

"How old were the last people that lived here?" She asks, pulling out more old clothes. "The house had been passed on for generations," he tells her as he lifts up a puffy fifties skirt and spins around with it against his hips, her laughter filling the room. "The last owner was a forty year old woman who had to go to Brooklyn for work and she never had kids so she had to sell the house on. She was an old family friend but I don't remember her parent let alone her grandparents."

"So, she doesn't want any of this?" She asks sadly, looking up at him as he lies the skirt down and kneels in front of the box again. "No, she doesn't have room in her new apartment to keep it and she sold everything from the house but this in case we wanted anything," he shrugs, "She knows what is in here but didn't want it and couldn't bring herself to chuck it away." Caroline purses her lips and nods, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder and opening a music box. Inside are old pieces of jewellery with beautiful stones and real pearls. "She's really missing out, then," she breathes, showing him the box. "Some of these are my grandmother's," he tells her with a smile. "She couldn't trust Esther or Mikael not to pawn off her stuff so she gave them to a friend. I bet that's why they were left behind!"

He pulls the box from in front of Caroline and looks through it happily.

"She was the only one that took care of us," he explains as he pulls out photo albums and chuckles relieved, "I was so hurt that we weren't able to keep anything of hers but... It's all here. These are hers, most of this is. Those must be my grandfather's suits. I never met him, he died in a work accident - the army, building bombs...one went off in front of him and killed him. Wow, I never thought I see this stuff again!"

She smiles as she watches him go through the stuff, leaving him to show her things; her watch, her perfume bottle ("thank god it's empty, it was disgusting!"), her photos, little gifts they'd given her and thought were lost. "I'll have to take some of this back to the others and show them," he mumbles to himself, looking through the photos. They begin moving it all downstairs, ignoring the dust covering them and choosing what they'll take back to the family house for now.

* * *

Rebekah pulls Klaus to the side and hands him a ring; their grandmothers. "You want me to have all the jewellery, but I don't want this one," she tells him quietly, looking over across the room as Caroline enters wearing the flapper dress, Katherine close behind in the 50's skirt and a tied denim shirt she's stolen off Kol over her white tank top. "You were always her favourite, she wanted you to have it. Elijah told me once that she'd already planned what we were to have and she talked of you having her ring... You need to keep it and give it to her when you're ready. I've always wanted a sister like Caroline."

With that, Rebekah walks away, leaving him to pocket the ring before Caroline walks over to him. "What do you think?" She asks him, spinning so the beads spin out around her and jangle together. "You look beautiful, my love," he smiles, her heart skipping a beat at the new endearment he absently said. "You would've loved the 20's, Caroline. Girls were reckless, fun, sexy. They literally used to dance until they dropped. It was a time of illegal alcohol, jazz and wild acts of passion. My grandmother told me the story of how she met my grandfather, back in the 20's. She probably wore that very dress."

She pulls him over to the sofa and sits down, curling in to his side as he wraps an arm around her. "She was out at a club with her brother, barely 21 and drinking cocktails in a jazz bar. She was higher class, sat in the booths at the back overlooking everyone. Her brother, older by six years, kept his eye on her at all times. So, when the place was raided, he grabbed her and tried to run, but she'd met a man whilst dancing and didn't want to lose him. Her brother left her, deeming her hysterical. My grandmother and the man were arrested but released once their families - rich and well known - had come to buy them back. They'd go dancing every night afterwards, never getting caught again and causing as much trouble as they could. A year later, she fell pregnant and he married her immediately, saying it was long overdue anyhow since he was too scared to ask her beforehand. Apparently my grandmother was rather headstrong and intimidating, so he was weary to ask her in fear of rejection. They married, she gave birth to my uncle and so began the Gideon generation - my mother's family." She smiles and kisses his cheek before getting up. "As adorable as that story was, I need to get out of this dress. Not comfortable to sit in," she tells him before sauntering off with Katherine out of the room to change in to whatever else they can find.

They put on a fashion show, finding old 60's and 70's clothes with mini skirts and flared pants in horrendously bright colours and bold patterns until they run out and begins rifling through photo albums, finding some baby Mikaelson photos and laughing at their newly extended family despite their protests.

* * *

The next two weeks consist of them shopping and renovating; decorators rushing in and out until the walls are repainted, the wood polished and the windows refitted. An alarm is set up, along with security cameras and a buzzer/pass code system on the front gates. Delivery men set up the house, listening to the couples bickering until they finally settle on where to put what (Caroline wins every time but she's sure he moves things around himself when she isn't in the room).

Collapsing on to the sofa, not even bothering to take off the plastic, they lean in to one another with groans. "I never thought it'd be so exhausting," she complains, closing her eyes and trying not to slide off the plastic in her super soft jeans. He pats her leg tiredly and nods weakly. "We've got to bring our stuff in from our rooms, too," he reminds her, smirking when she groans loudly and dramatically. "We'll do it later..." he offers, trailing off as they both fall asleep, waking up hours later when they finally slide off on to the floor.

She lets out an excited scream, bouncing up and down when she unpacks the last item they have ad throwing the box out of the bedroom door. He laughs, bracing himself as she runs over and tackles him on to the bed that is now covered with new bed sheets and is way more comfortable than their old beds. She sits up and dances as he lies underneath her, smirk in place as an idea begins to form in his mind.

Grabbing her wrists, he spins them over so he's pinning her down beneath him. She bites her lip, only adding to his need for her. Hands sneak under shirts, feeling each other until they hear something thud downstairs and Kol's voice drift up the stairs. "ONLY MEEEEEEE!" He bellows, obviously hoping to avoid any intimate moments they might be having. Klaus growls and removes his hands from inside Caroline's bra, leaving the blonde huffing at the loss of contact and interrupted moment. "Later, my love," he purrs, pulling her up with him from the bed as they walk down the stairs.

The door opens again and Rebekah drops an amazing amount of shopping bags in the foyer. "You know you don't live here, right?" Klaus checks, earning a sneer from Rebekah before she turns to Caroline. "Me and Katherine bought you more clothes as a house warming gift because we saw that wardrobe and knew you would have plenty of space," Rebekah tells her before looking at Klaus expectantly. "I'll put them away, then, shall I?" He asks sarcastically, but Rebekah nods and grabs Caroline's hand, leading her away from poor Klaus who grumbles and picks up the mass of bags on his own. "Katherine is currently being tied up by Elena for not alerting the media to her engagement sooner since it's overshadowing you and Nik moving in together and... I don't even know anymore! Elena is crazy!" Rebekah huffs, pushing her hair from her face.

They enter the kitchen to find Kol already sat eating from a family sized bag of crisps, shovelling them like there's no tomorrow. "You're a savage," Rebekah sneers, earning a show of the half-chewed crisps currently in Kol's mouth. "You know, you two are adults, remember?" Caroline points out tauntingly, receiving scowls from the siblings as she opens up the large silver fridge and pulls out a beer and a bottle of water. Whacking the beer top on the counter, the lid pops off and bounces in to the bin whilst the sibling watch her with wide eyes and opened mouths. Holding it out, Klaus walks in and takes it from her, still muttering about Rebekah's 'gift' almost killing him when a bag ripped and he almost fell down the stairs.

"Did you know that Caroline does this thing with the beer where she pops the lid in the bin?" Kol asks him amazed, pointing between Caroline, Klaus' beer and the bin. "Yeah, she does it all the time," he shrugs, coming to his girlfriend's side and kissing her sweetly. "Thank you for the beer, sweetheart," he finally says, smiling down at her. "Are we intruding?" Rebekah asks, reminding the couple of the siblings existence. "Yes," they both snap, turning to them with the same unimpressed look. "Well, _sorry_!" Kol sasses, throwing his arms out dramatically with the bag almost spilling out, "we wanted to welcome you in to your new home but apparently we're not _wanted!_" Klaus simply raises his eyebrows in silent agreement to the statement whilst Caroline sighs.

"No, we love you guys, it's just that... we _just_ finished moving in and we didn't _expect_ interruptions in our _own house_," she explains, looking at them sympathetically as well as scolding them silently. "Okay, okay, we'll _call_ or whatever beforehand," Kol relents, raising his hand in surrender. "Sorry, we were just excited," Rebekah mumbles before covering her sincerity and minor vulnerability by stealing a handful of Kol's crisps and eating them slowly with a smirk on her lips.

After Kol has happily rid them of their snack and Rebekah's convinced that they'll let her throw them a house warming party, the siblings leave with the promise to inform everyone to call before coming to the house... Or at least knocking on the front door before entering. "So, is Henrik going back to England?" She asks as he grabs her hips and sits her on top of the counter, fitting himself between her legs. "Nope," he replies, popping the p. "He's transferred himself here, tricked Esther in to signing his forms and is now a student at a high school in New Orleans for the net two years." She smiles, happy that he's staying since he's much better off here with his brothers and sister than with Esther. She opens her mouth to ask him something else, but he dives his tongue between her parted lips an begins kissing her like his life depends on it - not that she's complaining.

Next time she opens her eyes, they're both naked in the bed and panting as he thrusts in to her hard and fast. The bed shakes, his eyes boring down in to her own. His jaw is tense with his hold on his release and she claws at his back when she screams out his name, moaning when she feels him explode inside her and groans her name. He pulls her on top of him, both lay in be with smiles on their faces. "I love you," she whispers, stroking his face adoringly. "As I love you, sweetheart," he smiles back, cupping her neck and kissing her until they end up making love again... and again... and again... At least they broke in the be before falling asleep**.**


	11. Fighting

**AN: Hi, I'm back with another chapter. I'm so sorry you had to wait so long but I'm still going through a rough patch. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I had to write it whilst doing coursework, but I've tried my hardest. Don't hate me too much.**

* * *

It takes one month of them living together for them to finally have their first argument. "How many times do I have to ask you to do something before you _actually_ do it, Niklaus?" She snaps, hands on her hips as she glares at him. "Don't use my full name over something so stupid," he scoffs, grabbing the top the trash bag and pulling it from the side. "Yes, I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to want our house to be clean and not attract rats or some other vermin with the stench of rotting trash," she barks back sarcastically. "You only asked me twice and I said I'd do it later!" He argues back whilst walking to the door. "Yes, you said that this morning and then after lunch, it's now three in the afternoon," she points out as she follows him to the door. "This also happens _every time_ I ask you to take it out!"

"Stop being so bloody anal about everything!" He growls, loudly slamming the lid of the bin outside. "My apologies, I'll change that right away," she shouts angrily, "What else would you like me to change? Do want me only speak when spoken to? Do as I'm told like I'm your slave? God, you're an ass!" He rolls his eyes and she breaks, spinning from him and stomping in to the lounge.

"Where are you going now?" He demands as she pulls on her coat. "I'm going shopping with _your_ credit card!" She hisses before grabbing her bag and keys, stuffing his card in her purse as she before slamming the front door behind her with force. He sighs agitatedly, dropping on to the sofa and rubbing his face. His phone beeps and he practically dives on it the hope that its Caroline, even just to tell him he's an ass. It's not. It's Rebekah. _Caroline just asked me to go angry shopping. What did you do?_ He rolls his eyes and ignores it, knowing Caroline's blown up story will cover every detail.

He finds himself painting in his study, painting crimson on to a black canvas with busting golden lines like lightning. No matter what he does, she influences his work - the blue of her eyes, the pink of her lips, the gold of her hair, the red of her cheeks, her light, her laughter, her smile, her _everything_.

As soon as he hears the front door, he bolts out to the top of the stairs, meeting her and her mountain of bags. He looks up and winces at the scowl on her face, obviously waiting. "I'm sorry," he mumbles, taking a cautious step forward. She turns and walks away from him, silently making the way in to the bedroom and unpacking all her new clothes. He sighs to himself, realising this is one of those "_sorry isn't good enough_" arguments. "Caroline, sweetheart, can you just.. stop and listen, please?" He begs, relief flooding him when she walks out of the wardrobe even though she glares whilst waiting for him to continue.

"I should've taken out the trash, _every time_ you asked. I shouldn't have complained about you being _anal_ because I actually find your incessant cleaning and organising quite cute and it keeps the house clean and I like it. I shouldn't have shouted at you and I'm sorry. I don't like fighting with you, sweetheart," he looks at her hopefully and she slumps, giving in and looking at her feet. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you in the first place," she mutters, shuffling her feet, "I don't like fighting either... I bought you an apology present." She looks up at him under her lashes and he raises his eyebrows shocked.

She plays with the band of her coat before pulling it open, letting it fall to the floor and reveal the black corset and matching underwear with stockings and suspenders. He smirks and walks over, picking her up and locking his mouth on to hers. After dropping her on to the bed, he pulls off his shirt and kicks off his shoes. She smirks back up at him as she undoes his jeans and pushes them down, trailing open mouthed kisses down his torso.

He can't wait any longer, turning her on to her front and pulling the black ribbons until they're loose enough for her to tug the thing from her and toss it away. He snaps the thing strings of the waste of material she called underwear and throws it towards the bin. Bracing her arms on the bed whilst he pushes down his boxers, she looks over her shoulder to meet his eyes. Thrusting in to her suddenly, he grabs her hips and moves them to meet his pace.

She stands up, arching her back and finding a new, deep angle whilst grabbing the back of his head and smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Hard, fast, desperate, rough, sorry, loving, bruising, deep, loud, passionate. She falls forward, spent and weak, and he holds her up by the stomach as he continues pounding in to her until he finds himself roaring out with release. They clamber in to bed, breathing heavily and sweating as they curl up and he holds her tightly. "I'm sorry, I love you," she blurts, twirling the outgrown hair at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I love you, too," he smirks back, kissing her before they head off to the shower to prepare for dinner.

Cooking in nothing but one of his shirts and her underwear, she dances around the kitchen and prepares the food. He walks in wearing a pair of sweats and comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Anything I can do, love?" He purrs, biting her earlobe teasingly. "Cut the vegetables," she offers, shoving him away and continuing her dancing to the faint music coming from her phone. He watches her for a moment, smirking when she spins around and offers a show of her ass as well as a nice view of her cleavage in the half-open shirt.

The front door shakes with the force of someone's knocking and they freeze, looking to one another confused whilst she walks over to the laundry basket and pulls out a pair of shorts just in case. He runs a hand down her arm and goes to answer the door. Throwing it open, he prepares for a fight, rather than a sobbing Rebekah jumping and clinging on to him. He calls for Caroline desperately, manoeuvring his mess of a sister in to the foyer.

Caroline, thankfully, manages to pry Rebekah off him and lead her to the lounge where she holds the younger blonde and soothes her. He walks in to the kitchen and finishes making dinner, thankful that it looks to be enough for three people.

Caroline strokes Rebekah's hair as she calms down, at least enough to talk. "I-I was dating this guy," she stammers breathlessly, "H-he was so great and I-I really liked him. He - He said I was heating on him with Stefan, but I wasn't! He got so mad and he - he tried to grab me and I ran! I- I didn't think he was like that! I was so scared!" Caroline frowns, tensing her jaw as she pulls Rebekah back to her. "What was the douchebag's name?" She asks angrily, Rebekah's head snapping up at the fury in Caroline's voice. "T-Tyler L-Lockwood," Rebekah whispers, watching Caroline's eyes widen. "That mother fucking-" She cuts off when Klaus enters the room wearily, now wearing a shirt he's obviously gotten out of the basket judging by the wrinkles.

"Bekah, why don't you go get some dinner and we'll be right in," Caroline suggest, rubbing Rebekah's arms before pulling the girl to her feet. She looks between them wearily, but knows there's no arguing when Caroline is in "mother hen mode" as she and the other girls call it. Caroline's motherly tendencies to protect them no matter what have gotten her in trouble in the past, apparently. "Tyler fucking Lockwood," she hisses at Klaus, "When I get my hands on that bastard I'm going to-" he cuts her off by puling her to him, hands around the back of her neck and their mouths moving frantically and desperately. He pulls back and looks at him confused as he smirks at her slightly. "Sorry, but you have no idea how hot you are when you're angry," he growls, kissing her again before finally focusing on the task at hand.

"This is the ass of an ex that harassed you, right?" He asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it again to refuel his anger. "Stefan may have gotten another call from him," she whispers, looking down at her feet sheepishly. "What?" He bursts, pulling her chin up to look at him again. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demands with pursed lips. "Stefan didn't tell me for a couple of weeks and by that time, he'd stopped asking for me. If I knew he was using Rebekah then I would've said something, obviously, but I didn't even know who the boyfriend was! I don't even think she knows Tyler is my ex," she hisses back, trying to keep her voice down.

"I'm going to kill him. Slowly. Painfully," Klaus snarls, letting his hands drop from her face. It's Caroline this time that brings him into a forceful angry kiss, biting his lips and sucking them until they're swollen. He growls and grabs her waist, kissing her back with as much ferocity as she gives him until they're both breathless. "We should go console your sister," she offers, panting with her breasts heaving against his chest. "Yeah, then you can tell me what he did to her," he agrees, eyes boring in to her to tell her there's no way out of it. She nods, turning and leading him by the hand in to the kitchen where Rebekah sits picking at the pasta bake sadly.

The three talk about nothing and everything to keep Rebekah's mind off her heartbreak and Klaus' mind off murder. Rebekah eventually loosens up and they let her stay in the guest room after watching movies and pigging out on junk food. The couple collapse on the bed, not bothering to even change and just lying naked on the bed (not that either of them are complaining about that). "I imagine this is what having a teenage daughter is like," Caroline mumbles, rubbing her eyes. "I hope we're blessed with sons," Klaus mumbles absently, freezing when she shoots up in the bed. "We?" She asks hesitantly. "Yes, well, erm, I, erm," he stumbles, leaning up on his elbows and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She rolls on to her side and pecks his lips, easing his tension. "I would be honoured to have a family with you, Nik," she whispers, "I love you." He smiles and cups her face lightly. "I love you so much, sweetheart," he breathes, "And I'd be more than honoured to have a family with you, Caroline." She curls in to him when he finally lies down, her face nuzzled in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around her.  
It still astounds him how his deepest fears dissolve when she's with him; love, commitment, trust... fatherhood.

Caroline and Rebekah go for retail therapy whilst Klaus calls Stefan. "Hey, Klaus, what's up?" Stefan sighs, rubbing his face. "Tyler fucking Lockwood," Klaus growls, anger flaring up at the name. "What? Has he contacted Caroline?" Stefan panics, the sound of him getting up from his seat and pacing muffled in the background. "No, apparently he's scared my sister and broke her heart, though," Klaus informs, "She was dating him, not knowing he was Caroline's arsehole ex. My little sister practically broke down our front door sobbing because he thought she was cheating on him with _you_ and then he manhandled her and she drove here. Do you happen to know where he is?" There's a pause before Stefan's answer finally comes through. "I'll pick you up in five minutes."

They sit down on either side of the well built tanned male and he looks between them. "Oh great, it's _both_ men that took my leftovers," Tyler quips drunkenly. "You hurt my sister, I don't take kindly to that," Klaus says, bringing his beer to his lips slowly. "And now you just insulted the woman I love. I'd be careful about your next move, Lockwood." Klaus finally takes a sip from the cold bottle with his eyes straight ahead. "You've already got my uptight bitch of an ex, what do you want? And you've got the other one, the cheating skank-"

Tyler's words are cut off by Stefan's fist in Tyler's face. There's a crunch but Klaus doesn't know if it was Stefan's finger cracking or Tyler's bloody nose breaking. The brute falls back off his chair, landing on his ass and glowering up at Stefan who rises to his feet. "Maybe not, eh, mate?" Klaus offers, resting a hand on Stefan's chest. The two share a look before leaving with Klaus throwing down a fifty. "Sorry about that, love," he apologises to the bartender, feeling Tyler's glare on his back.

The pair round the corner and a hand on Klaus' shoulder pulls his back against the wall. A punch lands on his cheekbone before Stefan reacts, grabbing Tyler's shoulders and kicking the back of his legs. The drunken fool falls to his knees and Klaus uppercuts him to the jaw. A siren warbles nearby and he raises his arms in surrender as a police car pulls out of the shadows nearby and rolls over to them. Two cops get out and take their statements, listening to the pair and giving them a warning since their story leaves them innocent.

"We went to the bar to find Tyler to ask why he thought my sister was cheating on him with my friend here. He was too drunk to have a real conversation with and it turned in to an argument when he began insulting us, my sister and my girlfriend. Stefan threw the first punch but after a rather... uncouth remark about his sister - my girlfriend - and my sister - his friend. I stopped it, we left and you saw what happened here."

Once the cops drag Tyler's unconscious body and take their details, they leave for home.

"You are an ass!" Caroline scolds whilst holding an icepack to Klaus' eye, "And you! You _know_ Tyler, you _knew_ it'd go down like this! God, I hate you both and _we've only just made up!"_ Klaus winces when she pulls away the bag before forcefully replacing it. "I actually want to punch both of you. I get it, you're Bekah's brother, but look at what you ended up doing! She didn't want you _fighting_ him, she wanted you _supporting her_. I know you did it because you want to protect her but _God_ are you stupid. And you have had it out for Tyler since _we_ broke up! I mean, you're just going to turn in to one of those bitter, lonely old men that shouts at the neighbourhood kids when they're on his lawn or too close to his house!"

Klaus pulls her to him, the bag dropping from his eye in surprise and he silences her with a kiss. Stefan clears his throat awkwardly when it gets too heated and she snaps out of her trance, pushing back and punching his shoulder. "Ouch," he mumbles, rubbing his new injury. "I'm mad," she glares. "I'm sorry," he pouts. She tries to hold her own against his puppy dog eyes, but she just wants to cuddle him because his black eye is already showing up an ugly red. "No," she mumbles defiantly, getting up from the sofa and leaving them to their own devices. "Don't bother coming to bed! You can sleep on the sofa!" She calls over her shoulder, feet stomping up the stairs. "Too bad, buddy," Stefan sighs unsympathetically, jaw aching from where Tyler's elbow whacked him. He gets up, patting Klaus' leg before making his way to the other spare room.

Blankets and the spare pillow land at the bottom of the stairs and he sighs, getting up and collecting his bedding for his night in the dog house. If Rebekah and Stefan weren't here, he'd sneak in to one of the spare rooms and have a real night's sleep but _no_ they _have_ to stay the night because _it's late_ and they're _family_ and it's what we _do_.


End file.
